


Полное лукошко любви

by Tykki



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Lingerie, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Possessive Behavior, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: "Иногда семья - это няня-демон, повариха-ангел и ребёнок, который на самом деле не Антихрист.Или: Кроули помогает Азирафэлю получить другую должность в поместье Даулингов".Перевод фика thehoyden "A Bushel and a Peck".Бета: Клиа (Леди Ория)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bushel and a Peck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609393) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Прим. авт.: Кроули говорит о себе и Азирафэле в мужском роде в ходе нарратива, но говоря с другими, они употребляют женский род, когда оба предстают женщинами.  
> Прим. перев.: поскольку русский язык более гендерный, чем английский, некоторые места, бывшие нейтральными в оригинале, приобрели мужской или женский род, но общий принцип сохранён: нарратив = мужской, разговор с другими = женский.

Спор, кто какую должность займёт в доме Даулингов, долго не продлился, в основном потому, что Кроули сказал:

— Ясно. На объявление о няне отвечу я.

— О, ты уверен? — переспросил Азирафэль с таким облегчением, которого ангелу впору было бы устыдиться.

— Дети не сильно сложнее домашних растений, — твёрдо ответил Кроули. — Я явно лучше подхожу для этой работы. Что тогда остаётся тебе?

— Садовник, — сказал Азирафэль без особого энтузиазма.

— Жаль, что им повар не нужен, — рассеянно заметил Кроули, и лицо Азирафэля просияло, а потом вытянулось, и он согласился, что, да, очень жаль.

Оглядываясь назад: всё, что случилось дальше, Кроули устроил себе сам.

* * *

Кроули готовился к собеседованию, пересматривая «Мэри Поппинс» и читая доктора Спока, чего вроде бы хватало с лихвой. И миссис Даулинг с ним, похоже, была согласна, ну, или, возможно, это в ней говорил недосып. Кроули показали комнату на третьем этаже, с хорошим окном, выходящим на юг, где на подоконнике можно было расставить растения, и узкой кроватью, на которую он смотрел недобрым взглядом, пока матрас не переосмыслил все свои выборы в жизни.

Кроули сказали, что приступить к работе он может с утра, и до того, как он уехал, случилась престранная вещь: прямо на месте уволилась повариха.

— Там, похоже, с деньгами вышло интересно, — сказал он позже Азирафэлю.

Тот пристально на него посмотрел:

— В смысле, она их унаследовала — или присвоила?

— Я поражён, что ты такие вопросы задаёшь, — ответил Кроули. А когда уголки губ Азирафэля готовы были поползти вниз, добавил: — Ладно, ладно, унаследовала она их, доволен?

Азирафэль так ему улыбнулся, что Кроули захотелось выкинуть что-нибудь нелепое, например, пригнуться.

— Какая неожиданная удача для неё! — заметил ангел.

— Не то слово, — Кроули поджал губы в притворном раздражении. — Я к работе приступаю завтра — полагаю, увидимся на месте, как только всё утрясётся.

— Да, конечно… ох, но подожди, у меня же нет _рекомендаций_ , — сказал Азирафэль.

Кроули одарил его взглядом.

— Так ты просто… — он помахал пальцами.

— По-моему, это нечестно, — произнёс Азирафэль.

Кроули тяжело вздохнул:

— Просто торт им принеси, пусть сами судят.

Азирафэлю хватило наглости похлопать ресницами именно таким образом, от которого Кроули хотелось совершать поступки, противоречащие его собственным интересам, уже неприлично долгое время, где-то плюс-минус шесть тысяч лет.

— Ладно, сошлись на меня, — простонал он.

— О, дорогой мой, _спасибо_ , — сказал Азирафэль.

— Я буду отвечать честно, если спросят про твой пунктик с маракуйей, — пригрозил Кроули.

— Ничего другого я и не жду, — ответил Азирафэль и похлопал его по руке.

* * *

По оценке Кроули, Антихрист был в обращении не хуже какой-нибудь орхидеи. Тоже нужно было сформулировать ожидаемые результаты, следить, чтоб хватало воды, и периодически прибирать (для чего он всегда использовал демонические чудеса, потому что какой смысл было вылезать из Ада, если ты всё ещё по уши в дерьме).

Он спустился с Магом на кухню, чтобы подогреть ему положенную в середине утра бутылочку молока, и, конечно же, там был Азирафэль.

О Небо, там был Азирафэль. В приталенном платье кремового оттенка, наверняка ещё с того раза, когда ненадолго представал женщиной в конце 1940-х. Волосы он собрал в пучок, и золотистые локоны вились вокруг лица в кухонной жаре.

На подоле его фартука были _рюшечки_ и маленькие вышитые пчёлки.

— О, привет, — сказал Азирафэль. Щека у него слегка запачкалась в муке, и это было логично, поскольку сейчас он что-то делал с тестом. Не то чтоб мял, скорее нежно ласкал.

Кроули явно стоило перестать думать об Азирафэле и ласках в одном предложении.

— Мне просто молока погреть, — сумел вымолвить он.

— Ты знал, что кормилиц уже особенно не используют? — спросил Азирафэль.

— Придумали молочные банки, — рассеянно объяснил Кроули, вынимая из холодильника бутылочку грудного молока и ставя её в подогреватель. — Люди сдают молоко, его замораживают, а потом можно в такой штуке греть.

— О, так вот она для чего? — удивился Азирафэль, через плечо Кроули глядя, как на устройстве загораются лампочки.

— Я боюсь спросить, а для чего ещё она, по-твоему, могла быть, — ответил Кроули и помассировал спинку Мага, который потихоньку начинал ёрзать.

Азирафэль состроил умилённое лицо:

— Он просто прелесть.

— Он — Сын Сатаны и Разрушитель Миров, — напомнил ему Кроули.

— Он такой крохотный, — восхитился Азирафэль, осторожно гладя Мага пальцем по щёчке.

— Пока что — да, — согласился Кроули, а потом подогреватель пикнул, и он уселся на стул в углу кухни, чтобы покормить Мага. — Итак, — сказал он, когда Маг начал сосать, — позволь мне выразиться предельно ясно. Я буду кормить тебя по расписанию, но никогда не оставлю голодным. Поэтому нечего дёргаться после того, как ты дал мне понять, что опять хочешь есть, договорились?

Маг моргнул в его сторону и продолжил удовлетворённо сосать.

Кроули случайно поднял взгляд и увидел, как Азирафэль смотрит на него с таким сентиментальным обожанием, что ему захотелось зашипеть.

Но это бы потревожило Мага, чьи веки уже тяжелели, и сосал он всё медленнее. Кроули вынул у него изо рта бутылочку, прижал его к плечу и похлопал по спинке ровно достаточно для того, чтобы Маг срыгнул. А потом тот тихо агукнул и тут же заснул.

Он и правда был таким крохотным.

Звякнул фарфор; это Азирафэль поставил чашку чая рядом с локтем Кроули. На блюдечке лежали маленькие печеньица в виде сердечек.

— Твоя работа? — спросил Кроули.

Азирафэль кивнул, выжидающе на него глядя.

Кроули сперва понюхал: зелёные вкрапления, значит, были розмарином, а ещё присутствовали цитрусовые нотки. Попробовав, он убедился, что сочетание лимона с розмарином придаёт печенью пикантный вкус. Судя по виду Азирафэля, тот готов был лопнуть, если Кроули ничего не скажет.

— Не слишком сладко, — заметил он.

Азирафэль посчитал это комплиментом, и правильно, и одарил Кроули улыбкой. Тот прихлёбывал чай, баюкая спящего Мага, и смотрел, как Азирафэль порхает по кухне, словно она уже была ему домом родным.

* * *

В следующий раз Кроули увидел Азирафэля на обеде для слуг, поскольку он совпадал с очередным кормлением Мага, и к тому же Кроули знал, что возникнут вопросы, если никто не увидит, как он ест. Смертные странно на такое реагировали.

Помимо Азирафэля с Кроули, там были дворецкий, экономка и садовник по контракту. Кроули с первого взгляда понял, что каждый из них собой представляет.

Дворецкий, мистер Дженнингс, был суров и непререкаем наверху, но превратился в сентиментальную размазню в ту же секунду, как спустился вниз и увидел Мага.

— Помню, как мои были такими маленькими, — сказал он, дотрагиваясь до тонких волосиков на макушке Мага. Согласно оценке Кроули: доверия не заслуживает, позволит Антихристу сесть на шею всему дому, если его не остановить.

У экономки, миссис Паркер, был перманентно недоверчивый взгляд, и это Кроули в ней нравилось. Ещё она крайне пристойно вела себя наверху, но определённо имела мнение по поводу того, что находится в услужении у _американцев_. Ещё она ненавидела нового садовника с такой страстью, что практически дух захватывало; Кроули отчаянно хотелось с ней вместе напиться.

— Это превосходно, повариха Фелл, — сказала миссис Паркер Азирафэлю, который явно слегка перестарался с едой, учитывая, что предназначалась она для слуг.

Щёки Азирафэля порозовели.

— Вы слишком добры, — пробормотал он, и это было неправдой. Миссис Паркер была абсолютно права в плане того, насколько вкусным вышел обед; то, что она ещё и ненавидела предыдущую повариху, было просто вишенкой на конкретно этом торте.

— Пальчики оближешь, — произнёс садовник, мужчина по фамилии Эванс. Он смотрел на Азирафэля так, словно не прочь был и его попробовать на вкус.

Он и так уже попал в чёрный список Кроули за то, какие ужасы творил в саду. Если попробует выкинуть что-нибудь с Азирафэлем — ну что ж…

Миссис Паркер, тоже точно этого не пропустив, перевела взгляд на Кроули, и он понял её мысль ясно и чётко: этому вообще не доверять, и, если потребуется, она первая приготовит лопату и место, где закопать мерзавца.

— Насколько понимаю, вы с няней Ашторет были знакомы раньше? — спросил мистер Дженнингс Азирафэля.

— Мы вместе работали в другом доме, — ответил за него Кроули, потому что, хоть они и согласовали легенду, Азирафэль её всё время забывал и быстро начинал волноваться. Пусть они и говорили более-менее правду, если под «другим домом» подразумевать «Эдемский сад».

— Мир тесен, да? — сказал мистер Дженнингс. — Вот вы снова вместе и поступили на работу почти одновременно.

— Какое совпадение, — радостно проговорил Азирафэль, а потом, откусив большой кусок курятины, начал очень и очень медленно жевать.

Миссис Паркер ещё раз посмотрела на Кроули, и выражение её лица намекало, что никаким совпадением она это не считает.

Кроули _реально_ хотелось с ней напиться.

Но Мага пора было укладывать спать, и он удовлетворился тем, что сказал Азирафэлю, сея немного хаоса:

— Спасибо за обед, Гонория.

Весь стол, включая Азирафэля, уставился на него с лёгким шоком в глазах.

Кроули позволил себе почти незаметно улыбнуться, с картинным пафосом покидая столовую. Пусть подумают, что бы это значило, решил он.

* * *

Комната Азирафэля была прямо рядом с комнатой Кроули. Их узкие кровати стояли по обе стороны от одной и той же стены. У Кроули на подоконнике расположились несколько горшков с растениями, купавшимися в лучах солнца. На ночном столике в комнате Азирафэля была осторожно сложена ровно одна стопка книг.

— Мог бы книжную полку попросить, — заметил Кроули, когда увидел комнату позже тем же вечером, уложив Мага.

— О, я не хотел навязываться, — ответил Азирафэль. Он выглядел так же устало, как чувствовал себя Кроули, и сморщился от боли, перенеся вес с одной ноги на другую.

— Что случилось? — тут же спросил Кроули.

Азирафэль слегка смутился:

— Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что у меня ноги ноют? Не помню уже, когда в последний раз приходилось весь день стоять.

Кроули опустил взгляд на ступни Азирафэля, обутые в туфли на всего лишь среднем каблуке, которые наверняка были винтажным раритетом из 1940-х. Изжелта-кремовые кожаные босоножки. В них его лодыжки смотрелись изящно.

— Отмокни хорошенько в ванне, и всё пройдёт, — сказал Кроули.

— О, думаю, это то, что нужно! — воскликнул Азирафэль. А затем его лицо вытянулось: — Но на этом этаже только одна ванная комната. Мне бы не хотелось её одному надолго занимать.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — ответил Кроули, намереваясь проследить, чтобы никому и в голову не пришло их потревожить. — У меня в комнате есть соли для ванны. Пойду кран открою.

— Ох, Кр…

Тот посмотрел на него с предупреждением во взгляде.

— Антония, — как сладко это у Азирафэля прозвучало. — _Спасибо_.

Кроули не рискнул ничего ответить, чтобы не опозориться, так что развернулся на каблуках и направился к себе в спальню, к серванту, где чудесным образом появились соли для ванны.

Вместе с бутылкой превосходного вина и двумя стаканами.

К тому моменту, как вошёл Азирафэль, ванна была полна наполовину, а Кроули успел переодеться в чёрную шёлковую ночнушку и халат. Азирафэль сменил туфли на тапочки, но из одежды ничего не снял.

Кроули прочистил горло:

— Вина хочешь? Решил, может… сверим информацию. Пока ты отмокаешь.

Лицо Азирафэля озарилось такой трогательной благодарностью. А потом он начал раздеваться или, точнее, попытался это сделать.

— Вот досада, — произнёс он, безуспешно стараясь дотянуться до молнии на спине. — Кроули… Антония…

— Ты просто ходячая катастрофа, — упрекнул его Кроули ласковее, чем собирался. Но Азирафэль повернулся к нему спиной, Кроули нашёл крошечный язычок молнии и медленно потянул его вниз.

Такое ощущение, что тишину ванной нарушали только это и его собственное дыхание.

— Спасибо, — сказал Азирафэль и позволил платью соскользнуть на пол, а потом переступил через него, поднял и повесил.

И тут во рту у Кроули пересохло, потому что на Азирафэле, будь он проклят… будь он благословен…

Бельё на нём тоже пришло прямиком из 1940-х. И теперь Кроули надо было жить со знанием того, что каждый день под этим платьем Азирафэль носит пояс, к которому пристёгнуты чулки, и полные бёдра и их мягкую внутреннюю сторону осеняет белое кружево.

Кроули с трудом отвёл взгляд и выключил воду. Заняв себя разливанием вина, он услышал шелест, когда Азирафэль, судя по всему, разделся до конца, а потом тот залез в ванну. Дав ему минуту-другую на то, чтобы там устроиться, Кроули принёс бокалы с вином, отдал один Азирафэлю и уселся, прислонившись спиной к ванне на гнутых ножках.

Азирафэль пригубил вино и издал удовлетворённый звук.

— Ох, дорогой мой, не стоило тебе…

— Нам ещё одиннадцать таких лет предстоит, так что мне ещё как стоило и дальше я продолжу в том же духе, — возразил Кроули.

— М-м, кстати говоря…

— Об Антихристе? — уточнил Кроули и медленно отпил вина. — Будь я проклят, если знаю, ангел. Выглядит как обычный младенец. Не видит дальше двух дюймов от лица и ещё не умеет фиксировать взгляд, так что, возможно, призывать адские полчища ему пока рановато.

— Но ты должен признать…

— Кому я должен, всем прощаю, — рефлекторно ответил Кроули, даже не зная, о чём речь.

— …он _очарователен_ , — счастливо вздохнул Азирафэль.

— Он в буквальном смысле сатанинское отродье.

— А его носик! — настаивал Азирафэль.

Кроули тяжело вздохнул, остро чувствуя, как остаётся в гордом одиночестве со своим мнением.

— Тебе долить? — спросил он, поднимая бутылку.

— О, да, прошу тебя, — ответил Азирафэль, протягивая бокал.

Кроули старался не смотреть на него, наливая вино, но углядел немного порозовевшей от горячей воды кожи.

— Как у тебя остальной день прошёл? — решился спросить он. И попытался вспомнить, спрашивал ли уже когда-нибудь о таком Азирафэля. Обычно вопрос звучал так: «Как ты последние несколько десятков лет прожил? Пить уже без меня начал?»

— О! — довольным тоном воскликнул Азирафэль, а потом рассказал Кроули, что сегодня на ужине присутствовала только миссис Даулинг и что она планирует какой-то приём в саду.

От этого всего так веяло… домашним уютом.

Кроули прихлёбывал вино и следил, чтобы вода в ванне Азирафэля и не думала остывать.

* * *

Так началась их рутина: они встречали день вместе и провожали вместе.

Кроули слышал, как Азирафэль рано встал на следующее утро (пропустить было сложно, учитывая тонкую стенку между их комнатами), и вскоре после этого с треском ожил детский монитор, и Маг резко и настойчиво вскрикнул. Кроули быстро оделся и направился в детскую, где Маг терпеливо его ждал.

— Доброе утро, исчадье ада, — негромко сказал Кроули. — Завтракать будем здесь или на кухне?

Маг загулил, и Кроули крепко задумался.

— Значит, кухня, — решил он, поднимая Мага на руки. Потом понюхал воздух и начудесил чистый подгузник до того, как выйти из детской.

Кухня полнилась светом восходящего солнца, а Азирафэль негромко подпевал отрывку для фортепиано Дебюсси, который передавали по радио, и смешивал что-то в миске. Он скользнул в сторону, давая Кроули пройти и поставить бутылочку в подогреватель, и сказал:

— Иди устраивайся, я всё принесу, когда будет готово, — он поцеловал Мага в лобик, и на один нелепый миг Кроули почти ждал, что поцелуют и его.

А потом остался только тёплый и крохотный Маг на сгибе его локтя. Когда Азирафэль принёс бутылочку, он начал пить, и Кроули смотрел на его носик и, хоть убей, не мог понять, как этот ребёнок однажды может уничтожить их мир.

— Давай я тебе что-нибудь сделаю, — предложил Азирафэль и поспешил к плите, и платье его шелестело, а каблуки цокали по полу.

— Просто чаю, — ответил Кроули. — Ангел, помилосердствуй, я не могу есть так рано.

— У тебя резкая смена режима, да? — посочувствовал тот. — С другой стороны, не настаивай ты на том, чтобы всё время спать…

— Лучше поучись этому ещё раз, — сказал Кроули. — Интуиция мне подсказывает, сон нам обоим пригодится, — он показал подбородком на Мага, который смотрел на него так, словно нашёл нечто восхитительное.

Эксперимента ради Кроули дал тёмным очкам соскользнуть на кончик носа. Он ожидал, что Маг заплачет, но он вместо того моргнул и продолжил смотреть на Кроули не отрываясь.

Азирафэль поставил чашку чая рядом с его локтем. Отхлебнув, Кроули убедился — чай такой, какой он любит: немного молока, никакого сахара.

Сущая мелочь — но что-то внутри Кроули предательски подалось и стало мягче от ощущения, как хорошо его знают.

Азирафэль негромко поболтал о своих кулинарных планах на день, в которые, похоже, в первую очередь входило то, как он сам будет наслаждаться едой, а остальные как-нибудь обойдутся. А потом Кроули поднялся на ноги, потому что Маг наелся, и их обоих ждали наверху. Но до того, как они ушли, Азирафэль попросил:

— Дорогой мой, ты не попробуешь? — и протянул вилку с куском пирога с заварным кремом, который остывал на стойке. — Мои чувства можешь не щадить, — добавил он голосом, который ему самому, наверное, казался строгим.

Руки Кроули были заняты ребёнком и пустой бутылочкой, поэтому он наклонился и откусил кусок прямо с вилки, которую держал Азирафэль. Кроули вообще любил яйца, что, возможно, осталось с тех пор, как он был змием, а такие пироги обычно были очень лёгкими по консистенции. Выпечка получилась ошеломительно хороша.

Азирафэль наблюдал за ним широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами, с волнением ожидая его оценки. Кроули просто облизал губы.

— Очень вкусссно, ангел, — сказал он.

В этот момент, конечно, мистер Дженнингс деликатно покашлял, чтобы дать знать о своём присутствии.

— Повариха, мистер Даулинг сегодня утром уедет раньше, чем планировалось; возможно ли подать завтрак через двадцать минут?

Азирафэль всё ещё протягивал вилку и моргнул, услышав эти слова.

— О, — сказал он. — Да, конечно.

Кроули оставил пустую бутылочку на стойке, зная, что Азирафэль о ней позаботится. Насколько он понимал, Азирафэль не то чтоб пользовался посудомойкой: он просто ставил посуду вовнутрь, ожидая, что она станет чистой, и так и выходило — без всякого участия воды или моющих средств.

Кроули прошагал мимо мистера Дженнингса, который посмотрел на него, едва заметно приподняв бровь, словно Кроули сделал что-то смутно неприличное. Тот ему просто улыбнулся в ответ, и мистер Дженнингс слегка побледнел.

Утро началось не самым плохим образом.


	2. Chapter 2

Тем же вечером, когда Азирафэль снова принимал ванну, а Кроули лежал, прислонившись к ней, в луже чёрного шёлка, он спросил:

— Когда у тебя выходной на полдня?

— По понедельникам, — ответил Азирафэль. — А у тебя?

— По четвергам, — Кроули отхлебнул вина. — Я собирался поехать проверить свои растения. Могу заскочить в твой магазин, если хочешь, убедиться, что всё на месте.

Вода в ванне булькнула.

— О, правда? — с невероятным облегчением выдохнул Азирафэль. — Я не сомневаюсь, что с книгами всё хорошо, но не беспокоиться не получается. Ты же понимаешь.

Книги были только частью гнезда из любимых вещей Азирафэля, тщательно свитого им в магазине. Сердце Кроули взволнованно трепыхнулось него в груди из-за того, что ему доверили посмотреть, всё ли в порядке.

— Тебе привезти что-нибудь из книжного? — спросил Кроули, стараясь говорить совсем, совсем непринуждённо, словно это не он отчаянно хотел бы оказать Азирафэлю любую возможную услугу.

— Я составлю список, — счастливым голосом сказал Азирафэль, этот очаровательный мерзавец.

Они не торопясь распили на двоих бутылку очень приятного шампанского, ставшего много приятнее после вмешательства Кроули. Периодически тот окунал палец в воду в ванне, чтобы подтолкнуть температуру обратно вверх.

В конце концов Азирафэль прочистил горло.

— Мне в мой выходной стоит съездить к тебе и проверить растения? — спросил он с неожиданной неуверенностью в голосе, словно не знал точно, будут ли этому рады.

Проблема была в том, что Кроули тоже не знал. Он сломал всю голову, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли у него в квартире что-то, чего он не хотел бы показывать ангелу. Святая вода всё так же была в сейфе. Растения его сдавать не станут, если не хотят отправиться в мусор. Он сам уже полностью преодолел ту фазу в жизни, когда рисовал Азирафэля на любом доступном клочке бумаги.

— Ты это делать не обязан, — наконец ответил он. Потёр загривок. — Ключ всё ещё у тебя?

— Конечно, — сказал Азирафэль. — И не говори чепухи, я только рад буду приглядеть за твоими милейшими растениями.

— Не называй их милейшими — начнёшь с этого, и они решат, что им всё позволено, — заметил Кроули, не испытывая особой надежды, что его послушаются.

— Им бы иногда не помешало доброе слово, — сказал Азирафэль. — Ты не передашь мне полотенце?

Кроули передал, а потом услышал, как ангел вытаскивает пробку. Поднявшись на ноги, он собрал бокалы, потому что иначе Азирафэль бы развёл шум, и старательно отворачивался, пока тот вытирался и надевал халат. Может быть, Азирафэлю даже было всё равно (они оба прожили слишком много эпох со слишком разными и противоречивыми правилами насчёт скромности и благопристойности), но Кроули не хотел предполагать лишнего. Такие предположения привели его к «Ты для меня слишком быстр» — и вот этот опыт он переживать ещё раз ничуть не хотел.

Вслед за Азирафэлем он вышел из ванной и прошёл по коридору к их спальням. С другого конца коридора раздался скрип, и Кроули улыбнулся сам себе: даже не оборачиваясь, он почти не сомневался, что это миссис Паркер приоткрыла дверь, чтобы посмотреть, кто там бродит.

Они остановились у своих дверей. Кожа Азирафэля ещё розовела от тёплой воды, и в руках он держал платье и бельё, сложенные стопкой. На нём была ночная рубашка золотистого атласа, почти мерцавшая в тусклом коридорном освещении, и Кроули не мог не вспомнить вечера в Райском саду, когда в темноте сияли только Азирафэль, луна и звёзды.

— Что ж, — произнёс Кроули. — Доброй ночи, наверное.

— Доброй ночи, — ответил Азирафэль, и на мгновение его глаза задержались на лице Кроули, а потом он открыл дверь и исчез в своей комнате.

— Ну ладно, — сказал сам себе озадаченный Кроули и тоже вошёл в свою спальню.

Через стенку он слышал, как Азирафэль шуршит на кровати, и уснул под периодические вздохи, бормотание и звук шелестящих страниц.

* * *

Несколько ночей спустя детский монитор ожил среди ночи, и отчаянный вопль Мага так резко впился в сознание Кроули, что тот набрасывал на плечи халат и открывал свою дверь до того, как вообще толком проснулся.

Азирафэль тоже открыл дверь и стоял с вопросительным и тревожным выражением на лице.

— Возвращайся в постель, ангел, я справлюсь, — пробормотал Кроули, мягко касаясь его плеча, а потом широкими шагами поспешил в детскую.

Маг всё так же был в кроватке, куда Кроули уложил его на ночь, но теперь его красное лицо сморщилось от плача. Кроули поднял его на руки и прижал к плечу.

— Тише, маленькое исчадье ада, — негромко сказал он. — С тобой же всё хорошо, да?

Он осторожно прошёлся кругом по детской, успокаивающе водя круги по спинке Мага. И по привычке начудесил чистый подгузник.

Маг всё не переставал плакать, и Кроули было больно это слышать.

— Ты не голоден, иначе кричал бы по-другому, — озадаченно заметил он. — Ты в чистоте и тепле, так в чём же дело?

Маг икнул, и крохотные ручки стиснули шёлк ночной рубашки Кроули. Но плач постепенно стих, пока Кроули вышагивал по неосвещённой комнате.

— Доктор Спок говорит, что для кошмаров ещё рано, — пробормотал Кроули. — Тебя какой-то шум разбудил?

Эта версия нравилась ему больше, чем кошмары, от которых он, случалось, просыпался и сам.

— С тобой всё прекрасно, родной, — произнёс он и начал мурлыкать себе под нос мотив настолько древний, что сам бы не сказал, где и когда тот родился. И Маг тут же взял и заснул.

Кроули уложил его обратно в кроватку и вперился взглядом в тени в углах.

— Вы свою задачу знаете, — негромко, но резко заметил он.

Тени вздрогнули, но вытянулись, накрывая комнату защитной пеленой.

— А Ты, — добавил Кроули, осмелившись взглянуть вверх. — Он же ещё ребёнок. Могла бы пока полегче с ним, нет?

Она не ответила, но, с другой стороны, Она его вызовы сбрасывала уже очень давно.

Свет от прикроватной лампы Азирафэля виднелся из-под двери, и Кроули постучался разок, а потом сунул голову внутрь. Азирафэль соорудил на кровати что-то вроде гнезда — вокруг него было намотано постельное бельё, на переносице устроились очки, а волосы всё ещё были заколоты.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Азирафэль, закладывая нужную страницу пальцем.

— Насколько могу понять — да, — ответил Кроули. Было очень поздно, а он всегда плохо реагировал на резкие побудки. Может быть, поэтому и осмелился присесть на край кровати Азирафэля. — Думаю, он испугался.

— Несчастный ягнёночек, — с ужасающей искренностью сказал ангел.

— Мы правда собираемся этим заниматься? — внезапно спросил Кроули. — Мы правда… это вообще правильный поступок? А если мы что-то не так сделаем?

— Люди этим занимались шесть тысяч лет, — заметил Азирафэль. — Вроде бы они обычно как-то да справляются.

— Это ты меня так успокаиваешь? — пробормотал Кроули, подтягивая колени к груди и позволяя себе наклониться вбок, к азирафэлевскому гнезду из одеял — голова не совсем на коленях у ангела, но достаточно близко, чтобы горло сжалось при мысли об утешении, которого он жаждал, но боялся попросить.

Азирафэль снова открыл книгу. Через секунду Кроули почувствовал, как его волос коснулись осторожные пальцы, начавшие ласково их гладить.

— У тебя так хорошо вышло, — таким же сладким как мёд и успокаивающим голосом проговорил Азирафэль. — Он так растревожился, а ты всё сделал лучше.

Глаза Кроули резко распахнулись. Ох чёрт, _детский монитор_.

Азирафэль, видимо, всё слышал.

Кроули зарылся лицом в его колени и страдальчески застонал.

— Я скучал по твоему пению, — хватило наглости сказать Азирафэлю.

— Замолчи, — в ужасе выдохнул Кроули в одеяло.

Азирафэль легкомысленно рассмеялся.

— Засыпай, если хочешь, — предложил он, и хотя бы раз Кроули решил с ним не спорить.

* * *

Он наполовину проснулся следующим утром, когда Азирафэль встал в какую-то дикую рань.

— Спи дальше, дорогой мой, — прошептал тот.

Кроули послушно закрыл глаза и задремал, слушая, как Азирафэль одевается. Тот тихо удовлетворённо вздохнул, прикрепив чулки к поясу, или, по крайней мере, Кроули показалось, что он их прикреплял; было ещё слишком рано мучить себя этим образом, хотя сейчас он в буквальном смысле зарывался в яму, которую выкопал себе сам.

Маг проснулся примерно по расписанию, крикнув коротко и по существу в качестве приветствия. Кроули уже оделся и как раз заканчивал красить губы.

— Я тебя слышу, дорогой, — мягко сказал он. Придирчиво рассмотрев себя в зеркало, он убедился, что его всё устраивает. Помада, в конце концов, знала, что её ждёт, если она смажется.

Гарриет Даулинг пришла в детскую покормить Мага бутылочкой, положенной ему в середине утра. Вид у неё был напряжённый; по словам Азирафэля Кроули понял, что для её грядущей вечеринки в саду предстояло устроить ещё кучу всего, если судить по лихорадочному планированию и скрупулёзной выверке каждого пункта меню.

— У вас сегодня днём выходной? — спросила она, помогая Магу срыгнуть. Она перекинула через плечо тряпку, и Маг туда мигом сплюнул. На Кроули он не сплёвывал: они в этом вопросе достигли взаимопонимания.

— Если ничего не случится, то да, — ответил Кроули.

— Очень надеюсь, что не случится, — кивнула она. — Вы нам просто жизнь спасаете, няня, честное слово. Не знаю, что бы мы без вас делали.

Кроули наклонил голову в ответ. Он тоже не знал, что бы Даулинги без него делали: Тадеуш почти не виделся с сыном, разве что иногда по вечерам, а Гарриет проводила с Магом столько времени, сколько могла, но очевидно было, что у супруги дипломата расписание очень плотное.

Как раз накануне миссис Паркер зажала Кроули в угол и велела:

— Не дайте убедить себя не брать свободные полдня. Один раз дадите — и они будут считать, что вы обязаны присматривать за ребёнком ежедневно и круглые сутки. — Она раздражённо фыркнула: — _Американцы_.

— Американцы, — согласился Кроули.

Итак, после обеда он взял выходной. Сперва он заехал к себе на квартиру и переоделся из костюма няни в брюки и пиджак. Помаду оставил: цвет ему сегодня, по его мнению, особенно удался. Полив растения и поугрожав им («Не слушайте ангела, когда он заедет», — шипел он), отправился в Сохо.

Было очень странно заходить в магазин Азирафэля, когда Азирафэля в нём не было. Почту он сгрузил в неаккуратную кучу на стол в задней комнате: никакие из писем, насколько он мог понять, не выглядели важными, да и что было важным, кроме посланий из их головных офисов? Сегодня утром Азирафэль вложил ему в руку сложенную записку; он написал список нужных книг, как Кроули и ожидал, но ещё указал и другие вещи — определённая пара туфель, флакон духов, изящная шляпка в стиле, который уже редко носил кто-то, кроме женщин из королевской семьи.

Он нечасто бывал в квартире на втором этаже, но Азирафэль уточнил, что все вещи из списка, которые не были книгами, находились в спальне, так что он поднялся туда. Сама кровать полнилась подушками и мягкими на вид одеялами, словно Азирафэль имел привычку сворачиваться клубком здесь так же, как и в поместье Даулингов. У стены стоял огромный платяной шкаф (и Кроули мог бы поспорить, что внутри он больше, чем снаружи), а ещё туалетный столик, на котором теснились флаконы тонкого стекла и изукрашенные шкатулки.

«Ах ты сорока», — с любовью подумал Кроули.

Сперва он открыл шкаф, и туфли нашлись именно там, где сказал Азирафэль. Они были прелестного нежно-розового оттенка. А потом, раз уж всё равно пришёл, Кроули решил посмотреть, что на вешалках. Впереди висели костюмы, которые Азирафэль носил недавно, но было там и ещё одно платье из тех, что он надевал после войны — лишь однажды, насколько помнил Кроули, на какое-то благотворительное мероприятие. В тот вечер ему как никогда хотелось пригласить Азирафэля на танец. Он удовольствовался тем, что навис над его плечом и кидал убийственные взгляды на всех джентльменов, которые задумывались, а не попытать ли удачи.

Кроули аккуратно закрыл шкаф, а потом нашёл искомую шляпку в её коробке, тоже именно там, где сказал Азирафэль.

Вот с туалетным столиком дела обстояли по-другому. Здесь столько всего было. Кроули и хотелось бы сказать, что он быстро отыскал те духи, что попросил Азирафэль, но вместо этого он неторопливо открывал и нюхал каждый флакон, и некоторых ароматов он на Азирафэле не помнил, а некоторые вызывали в памяти яркие образы. Благодаря одному из них перед ним ожил вечер, проведённый на показе какого-то мюзикла, от которого Азирафэль пребывал то в восторге, то вне себя от досады и столько замечаний нашептал на ухо Кроули, что окружающие регулярно смотрели на них обоих с неодобрением. Кроули облокачивался на спинку сиденья Азирафэля, и к концу вечера у него защемило шею от того, как он всё время наклонялся, чтобы слушать то восхищённый, то яростный шёпот прямо у лица, и запах одеколона Азирафэля тогда наполнял его ноздри.

Он помнил, что даже приоткрыл рот, чтобы слышать запах лучше.

Наконец он взял нужные духи и определённый крем для рук (Азирафэль жаловался, что от выпечки у него пересушены ладони) и спустился вниз, неся всё, о чём его попросили.

А потом он понял, что толком не знает, чем заняться. Все его задания заменила обязанность присматривать за Антихристом. Ему не надо было сделать ничего особенного. Это же был его выходной на полдня — он мог поступить как вздумается. Мог поехать в кино. Вернуться на квартиру и посмотреть «Золотых девочек». Вдохновить хипстеров на сомнительного качества модернизацию Шордича.

Мог… поехать заплатить слишком большую сумму за винтажный фартук, а потом сказать Азирафэлю, что нашёл его в коробке для пожертвований.

Прокляв себя за глупость, Кроули упаковал вещи Азирафэля в Бентли и решительно направился в бессчётный раз пересматривать «Мамма Мия!».

Но тот фартук он купил на обратном пути в поместье.

* * *

Когда Кроули не занимался Магом, он обычно затаивался на кухне.

— А, солнце моё, ты не принесёшь мне из сада базилика? — спросил Азирафэль, вручную раскатывая пасту.

Эвансу хватило наглости поднять на него взгляд.

— С радостью, повариха, — сказал он, привставая с места.

— Я Антонии говорила, — рассеянно заметил Азирафэль.

Глядя, как лицо Эванса темнеет от недовольства, Кроули позволил губам медленно разъехаться в ухмылке. А потом, выпрямив скрещенные ноги, спросил Азирафэля:

— Сколько тебе?

— О, ну, знаешь... — Азирафэль сделал неопределённый жест.

Кроули захватил ножницы с корзинкой и вышел в огород, посаженный сразу за дверью кухни. На тмин он посмотрел, сузив глаза.

— Даже не думай, — прошипел он. — А ты, — повернулся он к искомому базилику. — Или благодаря тебе мой ангел остаётся доволен и счастлив, или я тебе _адские муки устрою_.

Когда Кроули поднялся на ноги с корзиной, полной сочных зелёных листьев, Эванс нависал в проёме кухонной двери.

— Неправильно это, — сказал он. — Все растения — моя работа. _Няне_ совать в неё нос незачем.

— Состояние пионов намекает, что это не так, — ядовито ответил Кроули. — И в любом случае Гонория попросила _меня_.

Эванс стиснул зубы:

— Вы бы её «поварихой» называли, как и мы все. Не положено это. Она — настоящая леди, она заслуживает уважения.

— Это безусловно. Именно поэтому отныне вы и близко не подойдёте к огороду.

Эванс чуть не захлебнулся слюной:

— Ещё чего! Да кем вы себя, чёрт возьми, вообразили?

— Кем я себя, чёрт возьми, вообразила? — Кроули скорее оскалился, чем улыбнулся, наклоняясь ближе. — Я — та, кто даёт Гонории _именно то_ , что ей нужно, — он щёлкнул ножницами перед лицом Эванса и, отодвинув его с дороги, вошёл внутрь, туда, где его ждал Азирафэль.

* * *

Вообще во время подготовки к долгожданной вечеринке в саду Кроули постарался держаться подальше от кухни. Там толпилось слишком много людей — Азирафэлю наняли помощников, чтобы справиться с обслуживанием мероприятия, хоть он и настаивал, что ему лишние руки не нужны; а ещё были официанты и дополнительная охрана. И, да, технически не Азирафэль должен был бы всем этим руководить, но когда-то он командовал взводом ангелов, и это было очень заметно.

Кроули мог бы предупредить Гарриет Даулинг: никогда и ни за что не стоит говорить Азирафэлю, что у тебя нет стратегии по организации чего-то. В итоге он просто налетел и стал дирижировать всем и вся из своей кухни, остававшейся относительно спокойным оком бури.

Когда Кроули спустился туда без Мага, приготовить ему первую бутылочку дня, Азирафэль уже находился там часа три. Вокруг столпился весь персонал, обслуживающий вечеринку, и один малый уже стонал по поводу макарунов.

— Слишком сильная влажность, — сказал он Азирафэлю так, словно читал самый трагический монолог пьесы. — Они никогда не взойдут.

— Чушь, — коротко произнёс Азирафэль. — Я этим займусь. А ты примись за булочки, хорошо?

— Есть, мэм, — ответил тот с достаточной, на вкус Кроули, благодарностью.

— Выше нос, паренёк, — сказал Азирафэль и разок хлопнул его по плечу. А потом увидел Кроули и просто…

Засиял. Словно Кроули был лучшим, что он видел за всё утро.

Кроули уставился на него, чувствуя, как сдавило в груди. Никогда ещё он не был так благодарен тому факту, что носит очки. К тому же, на Азирафэле был фартук, который Кроули ему купил, с клетчатыми рюшечками и вырезом сердечком, и он выглядел таким невыносимо милым, что Кроули захотелось и всё лицо куда-нибудь спрятать.

Азирафэль пробрался сквозь уйму лишних людей на кухне и встал рядом с Кроули у подогревателя для бутылочек.

— Доброе утро, — произнёс он. — Прости за всё это. Чаю?

— _Обо мне_ тебе беспокоиться не нужно, ангел, — заметил Кроули.

— Но я же беспокоюсь, — возразил Азирафэль, заставляя сердце Кроули замереть второй раз за утро. И ангел так на него смотрел, что было кристально ясно: говорят они не о чае.

И, святые Небеса, неужто настал тот самый миг? Неужто они и правда сейчас до этого дойдут?

— Ангел, — сказал Кроули мягко, тихо и беспомощно.

А потом рядом раздался грохот, и кто-то проблеял:

— Повариха Фелл!

Ещё мгновенье Азирафэль смотрел на него, а потом вздохнул.

— Секунду, — бросил он через плечо и снова повернулся к Кроули. — Я принесу тебе чашку в детскую.

— Тебе необязательно, — ответил Кроули, сам точно не зная, на что возражает, но уверенный и мягкий взгляд Азирафэля поймал его, и он не мог отвести глаза.

— Я знаю, — просто ответил Азирафэль, а потом подогреватель пикнул, и за их спинами поднялась ещё сумятица, и Азирафэль ещё раз вздохнул и развернулся, чтобы вмешаться, и Кроули бежал в детскую с бутылочкой в руках.

Попозже Азирафэль и правда принёс чашку чая, тихо войдя в детскую. Выглядел он измотанным, и прядей, выбившихся из причёски и обрамлявших лицо, как нимб, было больше обычного. Он поставил чашку у локтя Кроули, на столик рядом с необъятным креслом, в котором тот расположился.

— Можно мне, пожалуйста, подержать ребёнка? — сбивчиво попросил он.

Кроули приподнял брови, но до того, как он даже успел согласиться, Азирафэль уже втискивался в кресло рядом с ним. Он осторожно передал Мага ангелу на руки, и тот немедленно уткнулся в макушку Мага и глубоко вдохнул.

— Всё так хорошо? — с сочувствием поинтересовался Кроули.

— Пей свой чай, пожалуйста, — сказал Азирафэль, продолжая вдыхать запах младенца.

Кроули безуспешно попытался скрыть улыбку. Вместо этого он взял чашку и молочник и сделал глоток. Резкого привкуса ангельского чуда не ощущалось, и это значило, что посреди безумия, творившегося внизу, Азирафэль заварил ему чашку чая и выкроил время её принести.

А теперь они сидели чуть ли не в обнимку, и Кроули чувствовал тепло и мягкость Азирафэля, и Маг заворожённо смотрел на них обоих, обхватив крохотной ручкой палец ангела.

— Ты надолго можешь остаться? — спросил Кроули.

— Нет, — мрачно ответил Азирафэль. — Я… _подгонял_ влажность и температуру всё утро.

— _Азирафэль_.

— Это даже не считается за чудо! — обороняясь, воскликнул ангел. — Иначе шоколад не загустеет.

— Ты так с ног свалишься, если не будешь осторожен, — упрекнул его Кроули.

— Чушь, — сказал Азирафэль, но его усталость была заметна невооружённым глазом. Одно дело чудеса, призывавшие власть Небес; но собственные силы ангела могли истощиться.

А потом он положил голову на плечо Кроули, и тот забыл, как дышать. Очень, очень не сразу он решился сам прислониться к нему головой, и всё, чего он хотел — всё, чего он когда-либо хотел, — было как раз вот этим.

Слишком скоро Азирафэль вздохнул и выпрямился.

— Тебе обязательно уходить? — спросил Кроули и тут же прикусил губу, потому что он переборщил, вот точно переборщил.

— Тебе лучше не знать, что сейчас творится на кухне, — ответил Азирафэль, но, судя по лицу, уходить он хотел не больше, чем Кроули хотел его отпускать. На секунду он покрепче прижал к себе Мага, а потом нехотя его отдал.

— Ты мог бы быть садовником, — напомнил ему Кроули, с трудом выбираясь из кресла без помощи рук.

— Ох, тише ты, — сказал Азирафэль. И наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Мага в макушку, как делал каждое утро. А потом посмотрел на Кроули, как делал каждое утро, и Кроули подумал, что на этот раз он может… реально может…

По его щеке мазнули губы Азирафэля — мягкие и медово-сладкие, от прикосновения которых замирало сердце.

Потом он выпрямился и начал старательно поправлять юбку, выглядя самую малость неуверенно.

— Ты спустишься на обед для слуг?

Кроули сглотнул, всё ещё чувствуя эхо прикосновения на коже.

— Не пропущу ни за что на свете, — сказал он.

Улыбнувшись, Азирафэль выскользнул за дверь.

— Если тебе вдруг интересно, — заметил Кроули Магу, — няня совершенно без ума от этого ангела.

Маг пошлёпал губами, но больше никак на это довольно-таки изменническое высказывание не среагировал.

* * *

Когда вечером Кроули пришёл забирать Азирафэля с кухни, тот протирал стойку и в буквальном смысле качался от усталости.

— Прекрати, — резко велел Кроули и посмотрел на оставшийся персонал. — Вы здесь закончите, — сказал он, и это был не вопрос.

— Да, мэм, — разумно ответил кто-то из них.

— Пошли, — Кроули обнял одной рукой Азирафэля за талию для поддержки и повёл наверх. — Я тебе говорил — не переусердствуй, — заметил он, когда ангел чуть не споткнулся на ступеньках.

— Прошу тебя, давай сейчас не будем, — взмолился он, и Кроули прикусил язык, чтобы не ворчать до того, как доставит Азирафэля в его комнату в целости и сохранности. На кровать тот осел тяжело, и, хоть он обычно не спал, Кроули по его виду казалось, что он может отрубиться прямо сейчас.

— Дай я просто… — сказал Кроули, вставая на колени у ног Азирафэля.

— Тебе необязательно… — без особого энтузиазма запротестовал Азирафэль.

— Тише, — ответил Кроули и, взяв одну из ступней Азирафэля в ладони, расстегнул застёжку на ремешке и осторожно снял туфлю.

— Ох, — с запозданием сказал ангел, сгибая и разгибая ступню в руках Кроули.

— Носить обувь на плоской подошве — не грех, что бы тебе ни втолковывала индустрия моды, — заметил тот, нажимая большими пальцами на пятку Азирафэля и скользя по шёлку его чулок.

Азирафэль издал непристойный звук, и Кроули продолжил осторожно массировать его ступню, не в силах оторвать взгляд от его лица. Глаза Азирафэля были закрыты, и лицо выражало смесь удовольствия и облегчения, и всё это было делом рук Кроули.

— Давай и другую, — сказал Азирафэль, подтолкнув Кроули в бок мыском ступни, ещё обутой в нежно-розовую туфлю.

— Сколько требований, — произнёс Кроули. Но послушно взял в ладони и вторую ступню и снял с неё туфлю, и, когда он впился большими пальцами в свод, стон Азирафэля был бы пиком соблазна, если бы в нём не звучало столько усталости.

— Тебе бы поспать, — выдавил из себя Кроули. — Утром будешь чувствовать себя лучше.

Азирафэль зевнул, а потом, судя по всему, слегка разозлился сам на себя:

— Я не должен был так уставать.

— Смысл тут не в том, должен или не должен, — сказал Кроули. — Давай, раздевайся, а то платье помнётся, и ты будешь беситься.

— Я бы и не подумал о таком, — ответил Азирафэль, что было откровенной ложью. Случай с Шёлковым Платьем в 1813 году был жив в памяти и два века спустя. Ангел снова зевнул. — Помоги мне, у меня сил совсем не осталось.

— Не буду говорить, что я тебя предупреждал, — заметил Кроули, пристально глядя в лицо Азирафэлю, когда скользнул ладонями ему под платье, ища, где пристёгиваются чулки, чтобы отстегнуть их и скатать один за другим.

— Прости, но, по-моему, именно это ты и говоришь, — кисло произнёс Азирафэль. И вяло попытался расстегнуть платье.

— Я этим займусь, — сказал Кроули, вставая и опираясь коленом на кровать, чтобы удобнее было расстёгивать молнию. Она была из так называемых невидимых и имела раздражающую привычку цепляться за ткань. Прямо удивительно, но изобрёл её даже не Кроули.

А потом Азирафэль просто наклонился вперёд и прислонился головой к центру груди Кроули, обнимая его за талию, словно так каждый день делал. Кроули позволил себе погладить его по затылку, и его пальцы невольно дрожали.

— Представить не могу, что бы я без тебя делал, — прошептал Азирафэль.

— Я никуда не денусь, — ответил Кроули и сглотнул комок в горле. — В этом же была вся суть, помнишь?

Кольцо рук Азирафэля сомкнулось крепче, и Кроули обнял его за шею сзади, большим пальцем гладя нежную кожу.

— Просто… иногда мне кажется, что ты не знаешь…

— Нечего мне нюни разводить, — хрипло произнёс Кроули. — Ты же в курсе, что я этого терпеть не могу.

Азирафэль всё равно шмыгнул носом:

— Ты просто иногда со мной такой _добрый_.

С помощью демонического чуда Кроули поменял остальную одежду Азирафэля на его же ночную рубашку, а потом постарался уложить на кровать как надо.

— Не рассказывай об этом всем подряд, идёт?

Глаза Азирафэля уже закрылись, и к тому моменту, как Кроули выключил свет, он давно погрузился в царство сна.

— Спокойной ночи, ангел, — прошептал Кроули и подоткнул ему одеяло, прежде чем выйти из комнаты и закрыть за собой дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

На следующее утро чета Даулингов отправилась в продолжительную поездку.  
— Позвоните, если что-то случится, — Гарриет явно разрывалась между желанием сбежать за дверь и желанием прижать к себе ребёнка и никуда не поехать. Очередной раз поцеловав Мага в лоб, она неохотно передала его Кроули.  
— С ним всё нормально будет, — нетерпеливо сказал Таддеуш.  
— Я позабочусь о нём самым лучшим образом, — проговорил Кроули.  
— Слышишь? — спросил Таддеуш. — Затем мы няню и взяли. Можешь не волноваться.  
Судя по виду Гарриет — нет, она не могла; но потом Таддеуш неожиданно нежно взял её за руку, и они так посмотрели друг на друга…  
«Что ж, любовь — это обыкновенное человеческое чудо», — подумал Кроули.  
Днём начался выходной Азирафэля, и тот тоже засуетился вокруг Мага по пути на выход. А потом заодно и вокруг Кроули.  
— Ты совершенно уверен, что тебе из твоей квартиры ничего не нужно? — спросил Азирафэль, закончив покрывать лицо Мага поцелуями. И стоял он при этом очень, очень близко.  
Кроули сглотнул.  
— Есть у меня пара серёжек, — сбивчиво проговорил он, сам едва веря, что по своей воле предлагает Азирафэлю порыться в его тщательно запрятанных личных вещах. — Чёрный жемчуг. В ящике туалетного столика. Если у тебя время будет. Не беспокойся, если не найдёшь, это не так важно…  
— Разумеется, я их тебе привезу, — перебил его Азирафэль. У него было такое мягкое выражение лица. А потом он приподнялся на цыпочки и коснулся губами щеки Кроули.  
— Ангел! — прошипел тот, оглядываясь посмотреть, есть ли вокруг кто-то ещё из слуг. — Нас могли увидеть!  
— И что? — спросил Азирафэль. Ему хватило совести похлопать ресницами.  
— И то, что если нас уволят за братание, я бы хотел реально что-то сделать, чтобы это заслужить, — ответил Кроули, и в его голосе одновременно были ярость, облегчение и непреодолимая тяга, хорошо, к сожалению, отражавшие чувства, которые он уже долгое время испытывал к Азирафэлю.  
— О, — выдохнул Азирафэль, распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот.  
И не в первый раз Кроули только и хотелось, что прижаться губами к губам Азирафэля и целовать, пока он прелестно не порозовеет и больше никогда не покинет Кроули.  
Что они вообще творили, во имя Преисподней?  
— Ты вернёшься вечером? — выдавил из себя Кроули.  
Азирафэль облизал губы, что дико отвлекало.  
— Да. Ранним. Мы могли бы вместе поужинать?  
— Это же твой выходной на полдня, — напомнил ему Кроули.  
— Я привезу супа с клёцками из того чудесного места, — предложил Азирафэль, и это уже была грязная игра.  
— Не увлекайся, — сказал Кроули. — Мы тебя встретим, когда ты вернёшься.  
Азирафэль улыбнулся и ещё раз поцеловал Мага в лобик. А потом, поскольку сволочью он всё-таки был, ещё раз приподнялся на цыпочки и ещё раз прижался губами к щеке Кроули, почти у уголка губ.  
— Давай уже, иди отсюда, — ворчливо заметил Кроули.  
— Я скоро буду дома, — сказал Азирафэль и выпорхнул из двери.  
Но к тому моменту, как он вернулся в поместье, мысли Кроули уже были заняты совершенно другим.  
В течение дня Маг вёл себя всё более беспокойно, и Кроули старался его утихомирить, попутно пролистывая доктора Спока.  
— У тебя глаза остекленели? — спросил он Мага, разглядывая его с растущим отчаянием. — Выглядят слегка остекленевшими. Ты горячее обычного?  
Заметно несчастный Маг снова начал плакать, и Кроули редко когда приходилось испытывать такую беспомощность.  
В этот момент в детскую вошёл Азирафэль, неся пакет с едой, и с глубоким сочувствием в голосе сказал:  
— Ох, бедняжка.  
— По-моему, у него жар? — произнёс Кроули.  
Азирафэль поставил пакет и подошёл мягко потрогать лоб Мага.  
— У него точно жар. Ты будешь?.. — он помахал пальцами.  
Кроули одарил его взглядом:  
— Ребёнку нужны антитела, — но он чувствовал, как слабеет его решимость из-за плача Мага. — А что, ты хочешь?..  
— Мы с тобой оба не обрадуемся, если такое чудо попадёт на проверку Вверху, дорогой, — губы Азирафэля печально сжались в нитку.  
— Ну конечно, всего-то из-за того, что он Антихрист, — пробормотал Кроули. — Ничего, люди же с этим как-то всё время справляются.  
— В последний век у них стало получаться лучше,— согласился Азирафэль.  
В течение ночи оптимизма у них поубавилось.  
— Может, стоит позвонить доктору? — встревоженно предложил Азирафэль, когда, к смятению Кроули, Маг так и не захотел пить необходимые жидкости.  
— Институт медицины — это ты или я изобрёл? — спросил Кроули.  
Они обменялись долгими взглядами.  
— У тебя есть идеи получше? — самым своим надменным тоном уточнил Азирафэль.  
— Хорошо, — лаконично ответил Кроули, поскольку идей у него не было, и это его очень раздражало.  
Набрав номер врача, он переключился на громкую связь.  
— Первый раз няней работаете? — сказал тот весьма снисходительным тоном, что было очень зря, учитывая, с кем он разговаривал.  
Азирафэль помотал головой, без слов предупреждая Кроули.  
— О, да, так и есть, и мы будем премного обязаны, если вы нам просто скажете, что делать.  
Кроули театрально округлил глаза, но Азирафэль записал инструкции врача почерком, которым никто уже не писал целый век.  
— Отлично, спасибо, — сказал Кроули, повесил трубку и подумал, а не швырнуть ли телефон в противоположную стену. — Грёбаный сексизм. Как они такие вещи вообще выдумывают?  
— Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, — с лёгким отвращением ответил Азирафэль.  
Кроули наполнял ванночку Мага едва тёплой водой, когда ангел вернулся с бутылочкой с лекарством.  
— Мы точно в этом уверены? — спросил он. — Просто в инструкции написано: «Не давать детям до шести месяцев».  
— Фармацевтическая маркировка — моё изобретение, — признался Кроули. — И нужна половина дозы. Всего ничего, считай.  
— Очень надеюсь, что сработает, — сказал Азирафэль, и Кроули приподнял Мага так, чтобы Азирафэль мог положить пипетку ему в рот.  
Судя по гримасе, которую скорчил Маг, он хотел запротестовать из принципа, но сил у него на это не хватило.  
— Всё нормально, — мягко сказал Кроули. — Тебе скоро станет лучше. Обещаю.  
Маг моргнул, глядя на него, и до Кроули резко дошло: Маг знал, что его выздоровление полностью зависит от Кроули. И Маг ему доверял.  
— Он тебя любит, — мягко улыбаясь, негромко заметил Азирафэль.  
Горло Кроули стиснуло спазмом:  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Знаю, — ответил Азирафэль уверенно и безмятежно.  
Маг всё ещё смотрел на Кроули, и тот чувствовал, что эмоции переливаются через край, и не знал, куда себя девать.  
— Я его люблю? — спросил Кроули, и уголки его глаз защипало от слёз.  
— Да, мне кажется, что любишь, — сказал Азирафэль, и в голосе его совершенно не было удивления.  
Кроули шмыгнул носом и постарался взять себя в руки.  
— Так. Тебе пора купаться, — сказал он Магу. И, сняв подгузник и перепроверив воду в ванночке, осторожно его туда опустил.  
На лице Мага показалось недоумение, но Кроули начал напевать древнюю мелодию, как делал каждый вечер, когда его купал. Однажды ему, наверное, придётся наложить на неё стихи о том, как Маг сокрушает всё живое под своей пятой, просто чтоб руководство не ворчало, но пока в этом не было нужды.  
Кроули не позволял воде в ванночке охладиться ни на йоту, пока не поднял из неё Мага. Азирафэль разложил очень мягкое, очень пушистое белое полотенце, не подходившее ни к одному имевшемуся здесь комплекту постельного белья, и Кроули осторожно вытер Мага перед тем, как надеть чистый подгузник. После того как Маг попил молока, глаза у него стали слипаться, и Кроули аккуратно уложил его в кроватку.  
— Что дальше? — почти беззвучно прошептал Азирафэль.  
— Переночую тут, — прошептал в ответ Кроули, кивая на то самое необъятное кресло.  
Азирафэль прикусил губу:  
— Мне стоит… можно мне тоже остаться?  
Кроули посмотрел в лицо Азирафэля, в любимое лицо, почти не менявшееся на протяжении веков и из-за трансформаций его земного тела.  
И в этот момент он понял, что Азирафэль тоже ему доверяет. Вопреки приказам Небес и, возможно, собственному здравому смыслу, но он доверял Кроули.  
— Останься, — хрипло сказал Кроули. — Ты ведь тоже его любишь, да?  
— Да, — согласился Азирафэль. — И… и… — он посмотрел на Кроули, и его взгляд умолял Кроули сделать так, чтобы всё было как надо.  
Поэтому Кроули наклонился и наконец-то, наконец-то, наконец-то его поцеловал.  
Когда он отстранился, Азирафэль выглядел до боли уязвимым, и Кроули не надо было быть демоном, чтобы понять: он может сломать его одним лишь словом.  
Но он этого не хотел. Он никогда этого не хотел. Так что он поцеловал Азирафэля ещё раз, мягко и сладко, а потом взял за руку и повёл на другую сторону комнаты. Они вместе свернулись клубком в кресле, и Кроули всю ночь глаз не сомкнул — он просто прижимал к себе Азирафэля те несколько часов, что оставались до рассвета, пронизанный тихой, изумлённой радостью.

* * *

Казалось, прошло совсем немного времени прежде, чем Азирафэль шевельнулся в его объятиях.  
— Пора месить тесто, — сказал он.  
Кроули крепче сжал руки:  
— Один день здесь могут обойтись без свежего хлеба, правда?  
Как раз в этот момент Маг тихо загулил, что обычно предшествовало его первому утреннему воплю.  
— Долг зовёт, — с усмешкой заметил Азирафэль. Но прежде, чем он смог выбраться из кресла, Кроули поцеловал его в щёку. А потом ещё раз, на всякий случай. А потом Азирафэль наклонил голову как раз так, как нужно, и Кроули ведь вообще не был сделан из камня.  
Он только-только углубил поцелуй, и Азирафэль издал совершенно ошеломительный звук, как Маг явно решил, что готов проснуться, и вскрикнул ровно один раз.  
Азирафэлю хватило наглости разочарованно вздохнуть, словно Кроули хоть как-то был виноват в том, что помешал его удовольствию.  
— Подъём, — без всякого сочувствия сказал Кроули. — У нас с Магом договорённость, и в ней важно постоянство.  
— Вероятно, ты прав, — ответил Азирафэль, пока они выбирались из кресла. — Ох, посмотри на моё платье, — добавил он. Оно очень, очень помялось.  
Кроули уже поднимал Мага из кроватки. Обычно тот так рано не просыпался, но прошлая ночь вообще была необычной.  
— У тебя же есть время переодеться, разве нет? — спросил он, чудесным образом очищая подгузник.  
— Едва-едва, — сказал Азирафэль. Дотронулся до лба Мага. — Ну вот, — мягко сказал он Магу. — Утром всё стало лучше, правда? — он наклонился, чтобы коснуться макушки Мага губами в первом утреннем поцелуе.  
А когда поднял голову, то глаза у него были полны решимости и немножко — волнения, но он прижался губами к губам Кроули, словно уже привык его целовать и собирался и дальше так делать.  
Господи, как Кроули на это надеялся. И так и хотел сказать, но вместо этого с языка сорвалось:  
— Надень платье в горошек.  
Азирафэль моргнул:  
— Платье с белым верхом и в некрупный бежевый горошек?  
Оставалось только идти напролом:  
— Оно тебе идёт.  
Азирафэль слегка зарделся:  
— О. Я не знал, что ты на это обратил внимание.  
— Поверь мне, ангел, я только и делаю, что обращаю внимание, — с болью произнёс Кроули.  
И снова эта улыбка, кокетливая улыбка, обещавшая, что дальше ждёт что-то опасное. Кроули, вероятно, было не выжить, если Азирафэль начнёт постоянно так улыбаться.  
— Увидимся внизу? — спросил тот, подставляя губы для ещё одного поцелуя, который Кроули ему, конечно же, подарил.  
— Мы скоро спустимся, — ответил Кроули, и каблуки Азирафэля поцокали по полу детской. Один раз он оглянулся, и его лицо так сияло от радости, что Кроули только и смог беспомощно улыбнуться в ответ.

* * *

  
Когда Кроули с Магом спустился в кухню, Азирафэль уже надел платье в горошек. И фартук, который Кроули ему подарил. И снова очень мягко похлопывал тесто — клейковина, казалось, так никогда не образуется. Но что Кроули знал, помимо того факта, что любил Азирафэля и хотел поцеловать его ещё раз?  
К несчастью, миссис Паркер рано встала и, сидя у стола, баюкала в руках чашку с чаем.  
— Повариха мне как раз рассказывала, как вы обе с ним всю ночь сидели, — заметила она, явно ничуть ему не завидуя.  
— Просто немного температура поднялась, — ровно ответил Кроули, совершая уже знакомый алгоритм по разогреванию молока для Мага.  
— Не в последний раз, — прозаично сказала она. А потом добавила, обращаясь к Азирафэлю: — Честное слово, ну и суету вы развели. Не сомневаюсь, что у няни и так всё было схвачено — зачем и вы ещё вмешались?  
— О, — смутился Азирафэль. — Дело не в том… конечно, моя помощь ей не нужна. Я просто… сглупила, наверное.  
— Ты мне компанию составляла, — сказал Кроули резче, чем собирался. С его точки зрения, только ему можно было упрекать Азирафэля в глупости, и то только потому, что Азирафэль знал: он это не всерьёз.  
Миссис Паркер приподняла бровь, глядя на Кроули, и тот приподнял бровь в ответ, а потом уселся на свой стул и стал кормить Мага из бутылочки.  
Азирафэль положил тесто в миску, чтобы оно там поднималось, затем помыл руки и сделал Кроули чаю. Как и каждое утро, там было ровно столько молока, сколько надо.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Кроули мягко и искренне, надеясь, что Азирафэль понимает: он говорит не только о чае.  
Руки Азирафэля слегка комкали фартук, и губы неуверенно подрагивали, и, будь оно благословенно, у Кроули не было свободной руки, чтобы ему протянуть. Ангел пробормотал, что ему нужен тмин из огорода, и выскочил за заднюю дверь, не взяв положенных при этом ножниц и корзинки.  
— Вы ей потакаете, — сказала миссис Паркер.  
Кроули был так раздражён, что практически прошипел:  
— И в чём проблема?  
На лице миссис Паркер отразилась некая сложная смесь эмоций, которая в конце концов уступила место лёгкой усталости.  
— Сейчас ведь не как раньше, вы же знаете, — заметила она с удивительным пониманием в голосе. — Вы можете на ней жениться, и никто слова против не скажет.  
— О, подозреваю, что скажут, — сухо ответил Кроули. И говорил он не только про Даулингов.  
— Ну и пусть катятся к чёрту, — твёрдо произнесла она. — Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы ходить вокруг да около. А в вашем возрасте… чего вы ждёте?  
«Армагеддона», — хотел ответить Кроули, но, разумеется, не стал.  
— Не знаю, думала ли она когда-нибудь о браке.  
Миссис Паркер фыркнула:  
— Кто, эта девчушка? Няня, я вас умоляю.  
Задняя дверь опять приоткрылась, и вошёл Азирафэль — без тмина или других трав, но с немного покрасневшими глазами.  
— Я вернусь к завтраку, — дипломатично сказала миссис Паркер и при выходе посмотрела на Кроули, многозначительно приподняв обе брови. Тот прижал Мага к плечу, чтобы помочь ему срыгнуть, а потом осторожно устроил его в прыгунке.  
— Иди сюда, — сказал Кроули, и Азирафэль послушно подошёл ближе. Кроули похлопал по коленям, и, изрядно поколебавшись, Азирафэль сел. — Почему ты так расстроился?  
— Я не подумал, как это выглядит, — с несчастным видом объяснил ангел. — А ты ведь, в конце концов, няня, и сам говорил, что нам… что нам следует быть осторожными, чтобы не попасться.  
Кроули не мог этого вынести. И, Ад его забери, и правда, чего он ждал? Что, если у них только эти одиннадцать лет и будут?  
— Слушай, — сказал он, и его сердце чуть не выпрыгивало из груди. — Лёгкая смена планов.  
Азирафэль нахмурился:  
— О?  
— Давай поженимся, — на одном дыхании выпалил Кроули.  
Глаза Азирафэля распахнулись на пол-лица.  
— Кроули… Антония… Ты… — несколько секунд он так и сидел с открытым ртом. — Мы не можем просто… — он опасливо глянул вверх, в Небеса.  
И Кроули понял, что он не ответил «нет» или «слишком быстро».  
— Ты, я, человеческий способ жениться в ЗАГСе. И что на это скажут Вверху или Внизу? — спросил он. — Немного бумажной волокиты, и так мешать друг другу легче.  
— Бумажной волокиты? — судя по голосу, Азирафэль слегка опешил. — Это… это всё, что теперь значит…  
— Нет! — воскликнул Кроули, а потом прочистил горло. — Не для меня, в общем.  
— Для меня это тоже значило бы много больше! — горячо сказал Азирафэль.  
— Так твой ответ — «да»? — уточнил Кроули, едва смея надеяться.  
— Ты даже нормально не спросил! — произнёс Азирафэль, а потом избавил Кроули от необходимости отвечать, страстно его поцеловав и прервавшись только для того, чтобы, тяжело дыша, уточнить: — И кольца нет?  
— О, кольцо тебе будет, ещё как, — сказал Кроули и целовал его, пока они не услышали, как миссис Паркер говорит за дверью кухни:  
— О, мистер Дженнингс, я так рада, что вы здесь, мне срочно нужна хрустальная салатница, а я, вы же знаете, до неё не достаю…  
— Подъём-подъём-подъём, — прошипел Кроули.  
Азирафэль едва ли не свалился с его колен и попытался привести себя в порядок, но это было бесполезно: сразу было видно, как он зацелован, и его волосы ещё больше выбились из причёски, и никто не усомнился бы в том, что именно здесь происходило.  
Миссис Паркер вошла на кухню, прошаркав по полу, чтобы они поняли, что она идёт, как могли загодя. Явно прикусив язык, чтобы не сказать ничего о том, как они оба выглядят, она вместо этого спросила:  
— Что сегодня на завтрак, повариха?  
Азирафэль выпрямил спину и начал излагать, что у него заготовлено, а когда он отвернулся, миссис Паркер подмигнула Кроули.  
Он со всей торжественностью подмигнул в ответ и подумал: им очень, очень стоит напиться вместе, при первой же возможности.


	4. Chapter 4

Этим вечером Кроули, как и всегда, набрал для Азирафэля ванну. Как обычно, на нём были ночная рубашка и халат, а очки лежали на подоконнике. Но также он приготовил шампанское и, ладно уж, очень дорогие шоколадные конфеты, для доставки которых в поместье ему пришлось напомнить кое-кому о старых долгах; а ещё он лично прошагал к розовым кустам и, глядя прямо в глаза Эвансу, срезал несколько роз, хотя бы минимально устроивших его по качеству.

Вошёл Азирафэль, и на нём было всё то же платье, которое Кроули попросил его надеть, а на ногах — тапочки. Дверь за ним закрылась, и, не отводя взгляда от Кроули, Азирафэль её запер. В сиянии свеч его волосы мерцали.

— Ты мне… — Азирафэль остановился и облизал губы. — Ты мне не поможешь снять платье?

Это платье застёгивалось не сзади, и раньше Азирафэль никогда не просил с ним помочь.

Кроули медленно к нему подошёл, и шаги его босых ног на плитке были единственным звуком в ванной, кроме их дыхания. Потянувшись к верхней пуговице, он усилием воли заставил пальцы не дрожать. Грудь Азирафэля вздымалась и опадала под его руками, и Кроули расстегнул пуговицу, а потом следующую, а потом следующую, и полные груди Азирафэля показались в бледном кружеве, и он хотел… он _так долго_ хотел…

Но он продолжал, расстёгивал пуговицы дальше, обнажая больше мягкой кожи Азирафэля, изгиб его живота, изящное кружево и сатин его пояса для чулок, пока не дошёл до конца и не заставил себя снова посмотреть в глаза Азирафэлю.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — произнёс Кроули, потому что не хотел сделать неверный шаг, не сейчас. Слова «слишком быстро» преследовали его десятки лет, и он всего-то хотел дать Азирафэлю всё, именно так, как тот желал.

Внезапно ангел нахмурился, и сердце Кроули оборвалось: он не знал, что сделал не так. Но Азирафэль спросил:

— В ванне что, розовые лепестки?

— Э...

— И это… шампанское?

— Ну…

— А там мои любимые шоколадные конфеты ручной работы, из магазина, в котором каждый день всё раскупают к восьми утра?

Кроули постарался стоять спокойно, не дёргаясь.

— Перебор? — вздохнул он.

От взгляда, которым его одарил Азирафэль, в нём поднялась волна жара.

— Я буду наслаждаться каждой секундой, — сказал ангел, скидывая платье с плеч и позволяя облаку хлопка и оборкам подъюбника опасть на пол. Сквозь ресницы посмотрел на Кроули: — Ты ведь составишь мне компанию, правда, родной?

— Составлю, — ответил Кроули, невольно переходя на шипение.

А потом Азирафэль посмотрел на него тем самым взглядом, в котором мешались кокетство и мольба, и попросил:

— Поможешь мне с остальным?

— Ты меня убиваешь, — пробормотал Кроули и не мог не поцеловать Азирафэля прежде, чем расстегнуть крючки на лифчике и заставить лямки соскользнуть по его рукам, чтобы лифчик тоже упал на пол. И, поскольку Азирафэль заслуживал от него самого лучшего, Кроули встал на колени и не отпускал его взгляда, пока откреплял чулки от пояса и медленно скатывал их по ногам, один за другим. Азирафэль уже дышал чаще, а когда Кроули поцеловал его живот над поясом, а потом расстегнул и сам пояс, издал такой звук… что Кроули _пронзило_ желанием.

На Азирафэле оставались только трусики, и Кроули рискнул уткнуться носом над резинкой.

— Хочешь начать с закуски, ангел? — спросил он, сам не зная уже, кто тут кого искушает.

— Я… — Азирафэль громко сглотнул.

— Небольшая amuse bouche[i]? — он зацепил резинку пальцами и медленно потянул трусики вниз, всё ещё глядя в лицо Азирафэля и ожидая решения.

— Ты столько усилий приложил, — Азирафэль неопределённо махнул в сторону ванны.

— Я могу приложить ещё, — серьёзно сказал Кроули, отчаянно желая угодить.

— Я бы хотел попробовать все перемены блюд по очереди, — ответил Азирафэль. — Сперва ванну, если позволишь.

Кроули ненадолго прикрыл глаза и постарался взять себя в руки, постарался не думать, как мало его отделяет от того, чтобы узнать вкус, и что он почти не в силах сдержаться.

— Позже, родной мой, — пообещал Азирафэль. — В постели. Мне страшно представить, как неприятно твоим коленям на плитке.

— Ясно, — произнёс Кроули. И поднялся, опираясь на запертую дверную ручку. — Сперва ванна, шампанское, шоколад. Понятно.

Занявшись разливанием шампанского и открыванием коробки конфет, он слышал, как за его спиной Азирафэль забрался в ванну, а потом вздохнул от удовольствия, садясь в воду. Протягивая ему бокал, Кроули старательно отводил глаза.

— Дорогой мой, — сказал Азирафэль, — можешь смотреть. Мне кажется… я бы этого хотел.

Кроули посмотрел. Азирафэль уже немного раскраснелся от горячей воды, а когда отхлебнул шампанского, снова издал этот звук, этот вздох от удовлетворённого удовольствия, и Кроули мог думать только о том, что хочет пить Азирафэля и слышать и этот звук, и другие, чтобы никакого сомнения не оставалось, что Кроули и в самом деле послужил ему, как мог.

— Это прелестно, — заметил Азирафэль, делая ещё глоток. — Ты не выберешь мне конфету?

Все конфеты в коробке были любимыми Азирафэля, потому что дилетантов тут не держали. Кроули без сомнений выбрал одну из них и осмелился поднести её к губам Азирафэля.

Тот съел конфету, полуприкрыв глаза, и запил шампанским.

— Идеально, — сказал он. — Ещё одну?

Кроули был на грани смерти. Он скормил Азирафэлю ещё конфету — на пальце остался растаявший шоколад, и ангельские розовые губы сомкнулись на нём, язык коснулся кожи, и Азирафэль пососал. Кроули так намок, что между бёдрами скользило, и, честно говоря, он был опасно близок к тому, чтобы залезть в ванну и расплескать воду на пол, если бы только Азирафэля удалось убедить двинуться дальше.

Но он знал своего ангела, знал, что тому нравится, и собирался дать ему это во что бы то ни стало, даже если бы Армагеддон начался прямо сейчас.

Так что он наполнил бокалы заново, и они допили бутылку, и всё это время Азирафэль смотрел на Кроули так, словно это он тут был выставлен напоказ.

Когда Азирафэль наконец поднялся из воды, Кроули пожалел, что Леонардо этого не видел и не перенёс на холст, чтобы можно было любоваться вечно, но ещё захотел, чтобы никто Азирафэля таким не заставал никогда и это зрелище предназначалось только для Кроули. Он протянул ангелу тёплое полотенце, а когда тот закончил вытираться — помог вдеть руки в рукава ночной рубашки золотистого атласа. И не смог устоять: шея Азирафэля была прямо перед ним, кожа розовела после принятия ванны, и Кроули обнял его сзади и запечатлел поцелуй на плавном изгибе. Азирафэль наклонил голову, чтобы дать ему больше доступа, и Кроули целовал его ещё и ещё, поднимаясь по шее к уху и крепко держа одной рукой поперёк талии, а другую положив на живот ниже, едва касаясь завитков под ним.

А потом Азирафэль обернулся в его объятиях и прислонился к двери.

— Я хочу… — выдохнул он.

— Ты хочешшшь? — Кроули прикусил его ухо, и Азирафэль задрожал в его руках.

— Ту amuse bouche? Если её ещё предлагают.

— А, и вот теперь тебе не терпится? — спросил Кроули и провёл большим пальцем по его соску сквозь ткань ночнушки, и Азирафэль ахнул, так что Кроули повторил, а потом легонько царапнул сосок ногтем, и Азирафэль вцепился в его плечи и раздвинул ноги пошире.

Кроули подумал, не подразнить ли его и дальше, правда подумал, но если Азирафэль хотел попробовать немного из того, что Кроули для него приготовил, что воображал себе столько лет, сколько уже не сосчитать, тот точно не собирался его разочаровывать.

— Ты ведь мне скажешь, — низким голосом сказал он, — если я сделаю что-то слишком быстро или не так, как тебе хочется.

— Прямо сейчас ты не делаешь _ничего_ , — огрызнулся Азирафэль.

Кроули скользнул рукой вниз по его телу меж краёв незастёгнутой ночнушки, не отпуская взгляда Азирафэля, пока касался его тёплой, мягкой кожи. А потом сунул ладонь меж его ног, чувствуя его жар, и Азирафэль вздохнул и раздвинул ноги ещё. Кроули воспринял это как приглашение нежно его погладить, и его пальцы блуждали, пока Азирафэль не толкнулся бёдрами, и, ох, он так намок, и Кроули надеялся, что это потому…

— Это из-за меня, ангел? — спросил он и окунул палец в щель Азирафэля, собирая немного влаги и поднимаясь к клитору.

— Я… о _да_ , вот так… а из-за кого, как ты думаешь…

— Окружающие не слепы, — проговорил Кроули, мягко обводя пальцем клитор Азирафэля, отчего тот восхитительно тяжело задышал на ухо Кроули. Он сильнее прижал Азирафэля к двери, и тот _застонал_. — Они на тебя смотрят, но ты не для них, не так ли?

— Нет, — выдохнул ангел, крепче цепляясь за плечи Кроули. — Прошу тебя, мне нужно…

— Сильнее? — спросил тот и нежно прикусил шею Азирафэля. — Быстрее?

— Трахни меня, — взмолился Азирафэль, и Кроули рвано вдохнул и вжал два пальца в его влагалище, и, _бля_ , этот влажный жар чуть не свёл его с ума.

— Потом будет мой язык, — сказал Кроули, жёстко трахая его пальцами, а большим ведя по клитору. — Будет всё, что захочешь.

Азирафэль дрожал в его объятьях, но сумел снять одну руку с плеча Кроули и всунуть между их телами, туда, где Кроули прижимался к его бедру, и тот зашипел и стал тереться клитором о его пальцы, и от промокшего насквозь шёлка его ночной рубашки между ними голова шла кругом. Он дёрнул бёдрами навстречу уверенной руке Азирафэля и согнул пальцы внутри него, и так было чересчур, так Азирафэль ахал, стонал и повторял:

— Я твой… твой…

А потом стиснул пальцы Кроули внутри себя, и бёдра его напряглись, и Кроули гнался за собственным удовольствием от пальцев Азирафэля, а потом разлетелся вдребезги.

Они тяжело дышали, обнимая друг друга и всё ещё прислоняясь к двери.

— Это ты так себе представляешь amuse bouche? –Азирафэль, судя по тону, должным образом впечатлился, но ещё он с нетерпением ждал продолжения, и, бля, Кроули его обожал.

Он осторожно вытащил пальцы, и Азирафэль вздрогнул. А потом с открытым ртом смотрел, как Кроули обхватывает их губами и вылизывает дочиста.

— Я испортил тебе аппетит, ангел?

— Нет, — слабым голосом ответил Азирафэль. — Нет, думаю, я вполне готов к… следующей перемене блюд. Какая должна быть по очереди.

— Я от тебя живого места не оставлю, — пообещал ему Кроули и поцеловал его ещё раз, а потом им настала пора торопливо собирать вещи и отпирать дверь ванной.

* * *

Много позже Азирафэль, мягкий и опьянённый оргазмами, устроился между ног Кроули.

— Тебе необязательно, — сказал тот. — Мне будет достаточно и твоих пальцев.

— Ох, тише ты, — ответил Азирафэль и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону его бедра. — Я всё-таки немного знаком с тем, что делаю.

— Ну, я и не думал, что ты на Лесбосе только вино пил, — заметил Кроули. А потом перестал разговаривать, поскольку Азирафэль его не обманул. 

* * *

Азирафэль настоял, чтобы все документы были заполнены без чудесного вмешательства, и Кроули согласился, потому что к этому моменту он согласился бы на всё, что захотелось Азирафэлю. Поэтому они взяли выходной на полдня одновременно и подали заявление на вступление в брак в местном ЗАГСе.

— Двадцать девять дней! — яростно пробормотал позже Кроули. — Если люди хотят пожениться, зачем заставлять их ждать?

— Оглашение[ii] желающих вступить в брак уже много веков зачитывают несколько раз, чтобы все могли высказать возможные возражения, родной, — объяснил Азирафэль. — По-моему, прелестная традиция.

Кроули посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь.

— Нечего мне делать такое лицо. Мы только что расписались, что хотим пожениться, — Азирафэль сиял и вообще немного выглядел так, словно плывёт по воздуху, по крайней мере, фигурально выражаясь.

Кроули подумал, а потом решил: пусть всё катится в Ад, — и взял Азирафэля за руку. В публичном месте, средь белого дня, где их мог увидеть кто угодно. Он мог бы потом всё объяснить Аду, если бы пришлось, и тщательно натаскать Азирафэля в его оправданиях перед Небесами, если бы те взбудоражились, но в реальности…

Никто не смотрел. Никому не было дела. Небеса и Ад сейчас интересовал только предстоящий Армагеддон.

А люди вокруг видели всего только двух женщин среднего возраста, держащихся за руки и очень влюблённых.

— Ангел, — сказал он и остановился в центре площади, и Азирафэль остановился вместе с ним. Кроули потянул его на лужайку под большим деревом, чтобы никто не мешался, и на несколько мгновений весь мир отступил. — Дело в том…. дело вот в чём. Если у нас будут только эти одиннадцать лет…

Азирафэль смотрел на него, распахнув глаза.

— Я не хотел бы провести их ни с кем, кроме тебя, — закончил Кроули. А потом встал на колени, и чёрная юбка приминала траву, и достал из кармана кольцо.

Азирафэль разрыдался, а потом он уже сам стоял в траве на коленях в своём безукоризненно чистом кремовом платье и обнимал Кроули, и Кроули едва понимал слова, что он бормотал в промежутках между всхипами, но общий смысл уловил.

Азирафэль наконец-то, наконец-то сказал «да».

* * *

Миссис Паркер была очень тронута, когда Кроули пригласил её стать их свидетельницей, но им был нужен и кто-то второй.

— Кого ещё можно позвать? — тем же вечером спросил Кроули, барабаня по краю ванны.

— От лица нас как няни и поварихи? Никто в голову не приходит, — ответил Азирафэль и задумчиво отхлебнул вина.

— Могу предложить Эвансу, — заметил Кроули. — Высыпать ему на рану фунт соли.

— Родной мой, — с упрёком произнёс Азирафэль. А потом просветлел лицом: — В ЗАГСе обязательно найдётся добрая душа, которую мы и попросим. Мне кажется, всё само собой образуется.

У Кроули чуть аллергия на нервной почве не началась от такого решения, но, похоже, другого приемлемого выхода у них не было. Особенно раз они всеми силами стремились пожениться без того, чтобы сперва об этом узнал кто-нибудь в поместье.

В назначенный день Кроули и Азирафэль одевались каждый в своей комнате, и Кроули первым спустился к чёрному входу в поместье, где ждали такси и миссис Паркер. При его виде у неё дрогнули губы.

— Господи, няня, — сказала она. — Вы сегодня прямо Стиви Никс[iii].

— Ну уж извините, — надменно произнёс Кроули, поправляя чёрную сетчатую вуаль.

— Вам идёт, — заметила миссис Паркер. А потом кивнула в сторону лестницы: — Она решит, что ничего прекраснее вас никогда в жизни не видела.

— Думаете? — спросил Кроули, бывший сплошным комком нервов, поддёргивая своё не слишком традиционное, но зато ультрамодное чёрное свадебное платье.

— Уж поверьте, — ответила она.

А потом по лестнице спустился Азирафэль, выглядевший точь-в-точь так, как люди воображали себе ангелов, в белом платье, словно сошедшем с эскизов Нормана Хартнелла к свадьбе Елизаветы II, и… _а ну-ка одну, благослови её, секунду…_

— У неё же столько лет это платье было, — сказал Кроули, ошеломлённый озарением. Он видел платье, когда рылся в гардеробе Азирафэля, но не в полной мере осознал, что видит, отвлёкшись на висевшие рядом более вычурные фраки времён эдвардианской эпохи.

— Что я вам говорила, — самодовольно ответила миссис Паркер. — Она вас ждала.

Азирафэль спустился к подножию лестницы и посмотрел на Кроули так, словно видел его впервые.

— О, — сказал он. — О, дорогая моя.

— Я подожду в машине, — дипломатично заметила миссис Паркер.

— Угу, — рассеянно ответил Кроули, по-прежнему не в силах отвести глаз от Азирафэля. Тот взял его руки в свои, и неизвестно, сколько они ещё стояли и смотрели друг на друга.

Азирафэль сделал глубокий вдох:

— Что бы ни случилось…

— Не говори этого, — взмолился Кроули.

— Пожалуйста, дай мне закончить, — негромко, но с достоинством попросил Азирафэль. — Я предпочту провести эти одиннадцать лет с тобой, чем ещё шесть тысяч — без тебя. Вот и всё.

Кроули погладил большим пальцем костяшки пальцев Азирафэля.

— Я тоже, — наконец выдавил он сквозь комок в горле.

Они подошли к машине и вместе сели на заднее сиденье. Всю дорогу до ЗАГСа они держались за руки и каждые несколько минут смотрели друг другу в глаза и снова беспомощно улыбались.

Когда они доехали, в ЗАГСе не оказалось ни одного незнакомца, готового стать их вторым свидетелем.

— Вам некому позвонить? — спросила пожилая сотрудница, пока они заполняли очередное заявление. — Родственники не живут где-нибудь неподалёку?

— Никаких родственников, — произнёс Кроули, и сотруднице, судя по лицу, стало так грустно за них, и он резко осознал, что сказал правду, и она _действительно_ была грустной, поскольку их не поняли бы ни Небеса, ни Ад, и шансы, что их оставят в покое, были невелики, даже если их не разлучит Армагеддон.

— Я могу позвонить подруге, — предложила миссис Паркер, и в этот момент кто-то похлопал Кроули по плечу.

— Извините, — сказала женщина, которой, Кроули мог бы поклясться, ещё секунду назад тут не было. — Я буду вашей свидетельницей.

— О, правда? — с огромным облегчением спросил Азирафэль. — Спасибо… спасибо вам большое, вы так добры.

Сама церемония прошла как в тумане. Они принесли друг другу клятвы, совсем как люди, и надели друг другу на пальцы по кольцу, и тушь Кроули знала, что с ней будет, если она потечёт, но он подверг её суровому испытанию. В конце, когда им предложили поцеловаться, он откинул белую вуаль Азирафэля ему на волосы, и Азирафэль приподнял его сеточку и неуклюже начал искать застёжку, и Кроули невольно хихикнул и отстегнул её сам.

Их губы встретились, и Кроули сомневался, что Она слушает, но всё же подумал: «Спасибо. Если Ты как-то к этому руку приложила… просто спасибо».

Когда настал момент подписывать свидетельство о браке, регистратор похлопал по карманам, ища ручку.

— Ох ты ж, — проговорил он. — Вроде бы только что была…

— Держите, — сказала их вторая свидетельница.

— Вы очень любезны, — заметил регистратор и поставил цветистую подпись. Следующей на очереди был Азирафэль, и что-то странное было в том, как на свидетельстве смотрелись слова «Гонория Фелл», написанные прекрасным почерком Азирафэля. Чернила словно мерцали.

Только сам резко выведя «Антония Ашторет», Кроули почувствовал… что-то. Словно на позвоночнике сыграли басовый аккорд, словно он подписался самим пространством и временем. Кроули моргнул, и ощущение пропало. Он протянул ручку миссис Паркер, она расписалась и протянула её второй свидетельнице.

И дело было сделано.

Пока регистратор аккуратно присваивал свидетельству номер, Кроули с Азирафэлем крепко держались за руки.

— Большое вам спасибо за то, что пришли, — сказал Азирафэль миссис Паркер и их второй свидетельнице.

— Ни за что бы это не пропустила, — взгляд миссис Паркер слегка затуманился.

Кроули, прищурившись, пытался разобрать подпись второй свидетельницы на свидетельстве, лежавшем к нему вверх ногами, но так и не сумел.

— Спасибо, ну знаете — за то, что свидетельницей побыли, за ручку и всё такое, — сказал он ей, как раз когда регистратор отдал ему готовые документы в папке.

К удивлению Кроули, она тепло его обняла и ответила:

— Пожалуйста. За всё.

Он с запозданием обнял её в ответ, стараясь делать это осторожно, чтобы не помять документы. Потом она повернулась обнять Азирафэля, а после этого — выскользнула за дверь.

— Вы точно не хотите отобедать с нами? — спросил Азирафэль миссис Паркер.

— Мне нужно возвращаться, — с сожалением отказалась она. — Я сказала, что к зубному пойду. К тому же я не хотела бы вам мешать.

— О, ну что вы, — неубедительно произнёс Азирафэль.

— И тем не менее, — сказала она, а потом сама яростно обняла Азирафэля и что-то ему прошептала.

А потом повернулась к Кроули.

— Хотя бы разок? — спросила она и распахнула ему объятия.

Кроули шагнул в них и так же крепко обвил её руками.

— Будьте счастливы, дорогая, — прошептала ему миссис Паркер.

Кроули сжал руки ещё крепче. Он не переставал изумляться людям: такие непредсказуемые, восхитительные, замечательные создания. Поймав взгляд Азирафэля, он увидел, что тот сияет, смотря на него, и подумал: как они могут быть несчастливы, теперь, когда они вместе?

[i] Amuse bouche - фр. закуска

[ii] Оглашения – согласно английскому праву, до 2012 года перед свадьбой три воскресенья подряд в церкви во время богослужения сообщалось о предстоящей свадьбе и задавался вопрос: «Если кто знает о причине, по которой эти двое не могут вступить в брак, — пусть сообщит об этом». Без этого вступить в брак нельзя, если только нет специального разрешения. С 2012 года оглашения публикуются.

[iii] Стиви Никс – американская рок-певица и автор песен, известная в т.ч. загадочным и готичным стилем.


	5. Chapter 5

В конце концов оказалось, что они устроили много шума из ничего. Гарриет Даулинг приняла новости об их браке как само собой разумеющееся и спросила только, хотят ли они переехать вместе в комнату побольше и получать выходной в один день. Мистер Дженнингс выглядел ошеломлённым примерно полсекунды, а потом присущий ему профессионализм взял верх.

Кроули даже удостоился неохотного извинения от Эванса.

— Я ж не знал, что она будет вашей женой, — пробормотал он, когда они стояли в саду.

— Мы вряд ли могли кричать об этом со всех площадей, — заметил Кроули.

Эванс коротко кивнул:

— Это значит, что вы от меня с её огородом отстанете?

— Даже не надейтесь, — сказал Кроули.

Миссис Паркер твёрдо заняла их сторону; Кроули подумал и решил, что она — их друг. И что она очень не против пропустить на ночь стаканчик или три; и если ей и было любопытно, как няня и повариха раздобыли запас такого великолепного односолодового скотча, спрашивать она не стала.

А что до Мага, то неофициально он получил вторую няню, как минимум на полставки. Кроули продолжил проводить время на кухне с ним и с Азирафэлем, а Азирафэлю нравилось помогать укладывать Мага спать, когда у него была возможность. Особенно — читать ему сказки, и очень часто вечером они сидели в обнимку в том необъятном кресле, Кроули держал на руках Мага, а Азирафэль читал ему все свои самые любимые книги для детей. Библиотека сказок стремительно раздавалась в размерах.

Тем не менее Маг совершенно точно оставался няниным мальчиком: когда он капризничал, он требовал Кроули. Когда болел — требовал Кроули. Когда просыпался, рыдая, посреди ночи — требовал Кроули; не родителей, не Азирафэля, только Кроули.

— У тебя превосходный вкус, исчадье ада, — однажды под утро прошептал ему Кроули. — Но всё равно давай у нас эти кошмары не будут входить в привычку?

Маг просто вздохнул, прижался к не особенно пышной груди Кроули и успокоился практически мгновенно.

На первый день рождения Мага Кроули отправил в Ад служебную записку. Она гласила:

«Проявляет признаки яростного темперамента и фашистского характера. Мстит, когда недоволен, и крайне эгоистичен: в целом очень обнадёживающее развитие».

— Ты не слишком преувеличил? — поинтересовался Азирафэль.

— Учитывая, что это я им занимаюсь, когда он отказывается днём спать: нет, очень даже не слишком, — ядовито ответил Кроули.

* * *

Они вместе взяли положенный им ежегодно отпуск на первую годовщину свадьбы, в качестве запоздавшего медового месяца.

— Ты правда мне не скажешь, куда мы едем? — спросил Азирафэль в процессе упаковки чемодана.

— Это сюрприз, — сказал Кроули. И слегка критически заметил: — Тебе правда нужны _все_ эти книги, ангел?

— Ну, — заметил Азирафэль, глядя на него из-под ресниц, — возможно, и нет, если кое-кто будет меня отвлекать.

— О, буду ещё как, — пообещал Кроули и с огромным удовольствием всесторонне отвлёк их от сбора вещей, который, в общем-то, по его мнению, им ни разу не сдался.

Агентство прислало няню на замену на то время, пока они будут в отпуске, и Кроули готов был согласиться, что не слишком достойно это воспринял.

— Сколько вам лет? — подозрительно спросил он у девушки с юным и невинным лицом, которая прошла за ним в детскую.

— Двадцать, мэм, — вежливо ответила та.

Он прикрыл глаза и резко вдохнул через нос:

— Двадцать. Ладно. Какая у вас подготовка?

Она перечислила, и, хорошо, _возможно_ , он задал слишком много слишком каверзных вопросов, но если он и готов был признать, что она способна заботиться о детях вообще, это не значило, что он мог доверить ей своего… своего…

— Он живёт по расписанию, — сообщил он ей. — Вы будете его придерживаться. Чтобы уснуть, ему нужны голубое одеяло и мистер Дикобраз. Перед сном ему нужно прочесть две сказки. А если ему приснится кошмар, ему нужно спеть, чтобы он успокоился. Ему нравится «Звук и образ» Боуи, но иногда вместо этого я…

— Думаю, я справлюсь, — заметила она, и в её взгляде было столько понимания, что Кроули чуть на стену не влез от бешенства.

Всё равно он впихнул ей листочек с инструкциями:

— Там есть номер моего мобильного. Будете каждый день писать мне о состоянии дел.

Её глаза распахнулись на пол-лица:

— Вы разве не в отпуск едете?

Он наклонился ближе и тихо прошипел:

— Каждый день. И присылайте минимум два фото. Если он сделает первые шаги, пока мы в отъезде, а вы не заснимете это на видео…

— Поняла! — пискнула она, а потом быстренько испарилась.

— Ну что ты, любовь моя, — позже тем же вечером сказал Азирафэль. — Не сомневаюсь, всё будет совершенно прекрасно.

— Да она сама младенец, — проворчал Кроули. — Двадцать! Что смертные в двадцать понимают!

— Они очень давно этим занимаются, — заметил Азирафэль и похлопал его по руке, готовый, похоже, больше об этом не думать.

На следующий день они оба пошли с утра пораньше в детскую, чтобы поцеловать Мага на прощанье.

— Веди себя как полное чудовище, — прошептал ему Кроули. — Няня скоро вернётся.

— Ну, ну, дорогой мой, — пробормотал ему Азирафэль. А Магу просто сказал: — Мы тебя любим, родной наш мальчик.

А потом пришла пора уезжать, если они не хотели опоздать на поезд, и Кроули слишком много сил потратил на то, чтобы спланировать путешествие человеческим способом (поскольку иначе Азирафэль боялся, что Небеса станут его искать), так что ему пришлось отдать Мага этому младенцу, изображающему из себя няню-замену.

— Скажи пока-пока, — проворковала няня и помогла Магу помахать ручкой.

— Ня! — сказал Маг и потянулся к Кроули.

Азирафэль очень решительно взял Кроули под локоть.

— Пойдём, родная, — сказал он.

Кроули всего-то три раза оглянулся по пути на выход, что, с его точки зрения, являлось верхом выдержки.

Путешествие поездом из Лондона в Париж, а оттуда в Мадрид прошло быстро, чему помогли запас снэков Азирафэля и вино из «Маркс&Спенсер». Азирафэль читал собранные в дорогу книги, а Кроули смотрел из окна на мир, который пролетал перед глазами быстрее, чем во все века до этого.

Ещё он листал журнал с советами для родителей, который купил на станции, непоколебимо не обращая внимания на понимающую улыбку Азирафэля. И наконец дочитал до статьи настолько глупой, что молчать дальше не смог.

— Это полная чушь, вот это что, — заключил Кроули после продолжительной тирады.

Азирафэль очень терпеливо ему улыбался.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал он.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Кроули, даже спустя год всё ещё немного опасаясь сгореть на месте, когда это произнесёт. — Ты слышишь, что я говорю?

— Может быть, тебе стоит завести блог, — предложил Азирафэль, и уголки его губ подёргивались. — Чтобы рассказать всем в мире, как они не правы.

— Завести блог… не стану я заводить _блог_ , откуда ты вообще знаешь, что это такое?

— «Джули и Джулия: Готовим счастье по рецепту».

— Логично, — согласился Кроули. Они посмотрели все фильмы, в которых снималась Мерил Стрип, а их хватало с лихвой. То, как мало Оскаров она выиграла относительно количества её номинаций, было одним из проявлений свободы воли, которые приводили Кроули в ярость.

В этот момент завибрировал его телефон. Он посмотрел и увидел фото Мага с лицом, перемазанным, судя по всему, морковным пюре, и подноса перед ним. Маг выглядел весьма довольным собой.

— Очаровательно, — высказался Азирафэль.

Кроули почувствовал, будто у него вот-вот растает сердце, и объективно это была странная реакция на корнеплоды на лице у младенца. И сразу после этого он понял, что хочет оказаться дома, с Магом, и хочет этого так сильно, что почти не в силах дышать.

— Ангел, — прохрипел он. — По-моему, я скучаю по Антихристу.

Пара, сидевшая через проход и подслушивавшая их разговор, посмотрела на него чрезвычайно осуждающе.

— Нас не будет всего неделю, — мягко утешил его Азирафэль. — Мы скоро вернёмся домой.

— Точно, — решительно кивнул Кроули. — Всего неделю. Мы справимся.

— Я очень постараюсь, чтобы тебе… некогда было об этом думать, — заметил Азирафэль.

— Надо же, ангел, — протянул Кроули, глядя на него поверх очков. — Прямо можно подумать, что у тебя есть _планы_.

— Это же наш медовый месяц, — чопорно сказал Азирафэль. И очень многообещающе поёрзал на сиденье.

— Так и есть, — ответил Кроули и, поднеся его ладонь к губам, поцеловал.

* * *

Из Мадрида они прямиком отправились в Севилью. Там было ровно так, как надеялся Кроули: тепло, но не душно, и в воздухе витал аромат апельсинов. В отель они прибыли поздно вечером, и Азирафэль открыл окно, чтобы впустить тёплый ветерок.

— Ах, — сказал он, глубоко вдыхая. — О, родной мой, ты помнишь?

— Помню ли я? — спросил Кроули, подходя сзади. Обвив руками талию Азирафэля, он положил подбородок ему на плечо. — Я ещё несколько веков только об этом и думал.

Они оба оказались в Севилье в двенадцатом веке, когда городом правили мавры, а Соглашение ещё находилось в зачаточном состоянии. Было бы преувеличением назвать это эпохой покоя, но мусульмане, евреи и христиане жили в Севилье, поддерживая шаткое перемирие, отражавшее его собственные отношения с Азирафэлем.

По правде, Кроули в те годы довольно мало работал: в Аду проходила аудиторская проверка, и про него фактически забыли на некоторое время, а он не стремился никому напоминать, что находится на Земле, чтобы и его на проверку не вызвали.

Он думал, что в городе один, пока однажды вечером по его спине не прошла весьма характерная дрожь. Посмотрев вверх, он увидел на балконе Азирафэля, почти сокрытого от взглядов ветвями апельсиновых деревьев.

Солнце давно село, но город ещё не спал, и Кроули рискнул позвать:

— Ангел!

— Кроули? — осторожно откликнулся тот.

Кроули уставился на него, ожидая продолжения. В конце концов он сказал:

— Ты так и оставишь меня здесь прохлаждаться, что ли?

— Я не могу тебя к себе наверх пригласить! — прошипел Азирафэль.

Кроули поскрёб загривок.

— Ты и не обязан, — пробурчал он с неожиданным лёгким смущением. Если Азирафэль не хотел его общества, это было его право, но Кроули всё равно чувствовал себя уязвлённым. — Значит, пойду я.

— Погоди! — сказал Азирафэль. И подошёл ближе к краю балкона, чтобы Кроули мог хорошенько его рассмотреть.

И, в общем, да, Азирафэль был прав: не мог он его пригласить, не когда он был состоятельной женщиной, а на улице стемнело.

— Заберись здесь, — предложил Азирафэль, показывая на удобно растущее апельсиновое дерево.

Кроули пробормотал несколько нелестных слов себе под нос, но пошёл карабкаться по веткам, подозревая, что змеёй ему было бы намного легче. Когда он очутился на балконе, Азирафэль втянул его в комнату.

— Честное слово, — он неодобрительно поцокал языком. — Ты попадёшь в переплёт, если будешь окликать дам с улицы.

— Устраивать переплёт — моя работа в буквальном смысле, — напомнил ему Кроули. — Ну и чем ты тут занят?

— О, то одним, то другим, — расплывчато ответил Азирафэль. — Немножко божественного вдохновения дарю и всё такое. А ты?

— У меня отпуск, — сказал Кроули.

Судя по лицу, Азирафэль яростно ему позавидовал.

— Что ж, звучит просто прелестно. Не хочешь ли вина?

Кроули и раньше восхищал Азирафэль, но в Севилье его затопили чувства посильнее. То, что он ощущал, когда Азирафэль манил его к балкону, то, что он ощущал, когда Азирафэль улыбался ему и приглашал в комнату… Кроули был опасно близок к тому, чтобы узнать, как могло бы быть, если бы они несли ответ только друг перед другом.

И вот они снова были здесь, спустя почти тысячу лет, и Небесам и Аду, похоже, было плевать, раз теперь на Земле появился Антихрист.

Кроули пробормотал, обращаясь к Азирафэлю:

— Знаешь, сколько я заноз посадил из-за того, что каждый вечер взбирался на это проклятое дерево?

— Ты приносил мне стихи, — ностальгически заметил Азирафэль, улыбаясь. — Сколько вечеров мы провели за вином и стихами при свечах?

— Недостаточно, — ответил Кроули, выцеловывая дорожку вверх по его шее.

— Что бы ты сделал? Если бы я был… более восприимчив. Тогда.

— Для начала воспользовался бы парадной дверью.

— Дорогой мой, ну серьёзно.

— Я бы сделал что-то с тем, как ты возбуждался от тех стихов, — сказал Кроули и приник к месту за ухом Азирафэля, из-за чего тот всегда так вздыхал, что у Кроули мурашки по спине бежали.

— Я и не думал… эти стихи посвящались божественному…

— И были довольно пикантны, насколько помню, — промурлыкал Кроули. — Ты мне велел приносить всё больше стихов того поэта — всё, что он написал, и от всего ты так ёрзал.

— Просто ты так читал это вслух, словно собирался…

— Преклоняться пред твоим алтарём? — предположил Кроули, скользя рукой по переду платья Азирафэля.

— О да, пожалуйста, — выдохнул тот, развернулся в объятиях Кроули, чтобы его поцеловать, и заставил его отступить к кровати.

Большую часть своей одежды Кроули чудесил, но сейчас он вскрикнул:

— Осторожней, это же Версаче!.. — когда Азирафэль приложил слишком много силы, пытаясь помочь ему вылезти из полупрозрачного топа.

— Если он настолько тонкий, что я и все окружающие видим сквозь него твой бюстгальтер, разве он может быть дорогим? — спросил Азирафэль, уже занимаясь пуговицей на брюках Кроули.

— Он прямо с подиума, — оскорблено пробормотал Кроули, стягивая с бёдер Азирафэля ужасно практичную твидовую юбку и обрушивая атаку на пуговицы его блузки.

— Как ты их нацепил? — спросил Азирафэль, тщетно пытаясь стянуть его брюки, застрявшие на бёдрах. Кроули уже собирался ему ответить, когда Азирафэль засунул руку в его трусики спереди, плотно прижимаясь к нему подушечками пальцев. Внезапно почувствовав, как ему надавили на клитор и потёрли, Кроули втянул в себя воздух и случайно оторвал две последние пуговицы с блузки Азирафэля.

— Дорогой мой! — запротестовал тот, но не перестал мягко двигать рукой.

— Я тебе новую куплю, — пообещал Кроули, а потом чудесным образом убрал с себя брюки и втащил Азирафэля на кровать.

Тот приземлился на него, издав негромкий возглас, и все мягкие изгибы прижались к Кроули.

— Ты куда-то спешишь, родной? Ты же понимаешь, что прямо сейчас нас никакой ребёнок не прервёт? Мы могли бы не торопиться.

— Мы и не будем, — сказал Кроули. — Обещаю. Просто у моего языка назначено срочное свидание с твоей щелью в Севилье года этак с 1125-го, так что, ты уж прости, мне не терпится начать.

— Ты вульгарен, — Азирафэль, вероятно, хотел сказать это с неодобрением, но получилась удовлетворённая хрипотца. — Мы могли бы… пойти на это свидание одновременно…

Кроули незло рассмеялся и притянул Азирафэля к себе для поцелуя, при этом расстёгивая на нём лифчик:

— О, моя любимая принцесса на подушке, нет, не могли бы. Ты всегда очень целеустремлённо гонишься за своим удовольствием.

— Ты так говоришь, словно я зациклен на себе, — проворчал Азирафэль, а потом застонал, когда Кроули начал дразнить его сосок большим и указательным пальцами.

— Так и есть, и это великолепно. Разве ты не знаешь, что со мной делается, когда ты не можешь думать ни о чём, кроме того, как тебе хорошо от моих прикосновений? — прошептал Кроули, раздвигая ноги Азирафэля бедром, чтобы Азирафэль ненадолго его оседлал.

Бёдра Азирафэля с силой нажали на его ногу:

— Как там говорят? Отвечай за свои слова?

— Я думал, ты никогда не попросишь, — сказал Кроули и похлопал по матрасу рядом с головой.

Веки Азирафэля потяжелели, он прикусил губу, а потом вытряхнулся из трусиков и пояса для чулок, осторожно передвинулся выше по кровати и встал на колени над лицом Кроули.

— Ты уверен? Ты же знаешь, как я от этого, ну…

Кроули взял его за бёдра.

— Кричи как хочешь громко, ангел, — сказал он и притянул Азирафэля к своим губам.

Очень жаль было, что они не могли делать этого почаще: от воплей Азирафэля, когда он скакал на лице Кроули, мог обвалиться целый дом, и Кроули был только за, но в реальности им без помощи чудес приходилось тщательно выбирать удобные моменты. А учитывая, что в доме были куча других слуг и ребёнок, эти моменты случались редко.

Но здесь и сейчас он чувствовал мягкие бёдра Азирафэля по обе стороны от лица, позволял запаху Азирафэля наполнить ноздри и касался его губами, целуя везде, где мог дотянуться, пока Азирафэлю не надоело себя дразнить, и он подался бёдрами так, чтобы получить, что хочет.

А хотел он, что было совсем неудивительно, язык Кроули у себя внутри. Вскоре он захочет, чтобы Кроули сосал ему клитор, но пока, на разогреве, ему нравилось, когда Кроули лижет, проникая совсем немного. Кроули позволил закрыться глазам, чтобы лучше сосредоточиться на вкусе, на движении бёдер Азирафэля под его ладонями, на влажном мягком жаре под его языком. Над ним вздохнул Азирафэль, уже начиная издавать те звуки, которые Кроули когда-то мог только воображать.

— О, ты такой… — произнёс Азирафэль и застонал, толкаясь бёдрами в рот Кроули.

Тот в ответ застонал в его щель, потому что сказать ничего не мог, а Азирафэль уже заливал его лицо, и Кроули отчаянно хотелось достать пальцами собственный клитор.

Но он не стал. Ожидание того стоило.

Азирафэль снова толкнулся бёдрами, и Кроули обхватил губами его затвердевший клитор, а потом начал лизать его так, как больше всего нравилось Азирафэлю. Когда тот впервые сообщил Кроули, что смертные просто не умеют вытворять языком то же, что вытворял он, Кроули ощутил огромный прилив заслуженной гордости. Потому что мог заставить своего ангела _взвыть_ и собирался именно этого и добиваться.

Спинка кровати хрустнула под руками Азирафэля, и Кроули открыл глаза, глядя на мягкий живот, груди и приоткрытый рот Азирафэля. А потом снова зажмурился, и Азирафэль теснее к нему прижался, и Кроули сомкнул губы на его клиторе и начал сосать, и ангел вскрикнул. Кроули и хотел бы удовлетворённо улыбнуться, но рот у него был очень сильно занят.

Совсем скоро Азирафэль оказался на грани оргазма, требуя:

— В меня, мне нужно…

И Кроули знал точно, чего он хочет, даже если бы Азирафэль не сунулся влагалищем прямо к его губам. Азирафэль качался на его языке, и Кроули преклонялся перед ним, как мог, доставая языком ровно до нужной точки внутри, и бёдра Азирафэля дрожали, и он практически завизжал, когда кончил, держась за спинку кровати так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

— О, — сказал Азирафэль, когда его перестало трясти. Кроули просто гладил со всех сторон его бёдра и изгиб ягодиц. Он ожидал, что Азирафэль осторожно сдвинется вниз, — и не ожидал, что Азирафэль просто-напросто повернётся в другую сторону, заставляя Кроули передвинуться чуть-чуть дальше на кровати, чтобы можно было удобно стоять на коленях и в этом положении. А потом он сорвал с Кроули трусики, помогая их откинуть в сторону, прежде чем устроиться сверху, так что его бёдра снова оказались у Кроули на лице.

— Я совершенно уверен, что смогу ублажить тебя хотя бы раз до того, как отвлечься, — проговорил Азирафэль, и Кроули не знал точно, хочет ли он доказывать его неправоту, но в любом случае вызов был принят.

Борьба, вероятно, была нечестной: Азирафэль засунул в него два пальца, что было легче лёгкого, учитывая возбуждение Кроули, и от звуков удовольствия, которые Азирафэль издавал, ему отлизывая, у Кроули кипела кровь. Но он всё равно трахал Азирафэля тремя пальцами, давая ему что-то, что он мог стиснуть всерьёз, и стоны Азирафэля ласкали его клитор, и этого и того, как правильно он согнул пальцы, хватило, чтобы Кроули ахнул и отчаянно кончил.

Стоило ему перевести дух, правда, как он пальцами довёл Азирафэля до второго оргазма и, возможно, начал бы снова ему лизать, если бы Азирафэль не сказал:

— Знаешь, а я бы не отказался сейчас от паэльи[i].

— Паэльи, — повторил Кроули, понимая, что вообще тоже немного проголодался.

— О, и тапас[ii], — мечтательно добавил Азирафэль. — В Лондоне, боюсь, они всё-таки не те.

— Франциско придёт в отчаяние, если это услышит, — сухо заметил Кроули. Они регулярно наведывались в его ресторан с тапас.

— Ну так и не говори ему, — предложил Азирафэль и решительно похлопал Кроули по бедру. — Подъём, дорогой мой. Собирайся.

— Я ещё ног не чувствую, — ответил Кроули.

— А ведь я даже не заставлял тебя сперва по дереву взобраться, — проказливо сказал Азирафэль и поплыл в ванную, напевая под нос что-то очень похожее на «Болеро» Равеля.

Кроули дал голове упасть обратно на подушку и несколько секунд глупо улыбался потолку, а потом встал и пошёл составлять Азирафэлю компанию в душе.

[i] Паэ́лья — национальное испанское блюдо из риса, подкрашенного шафраном, с добавлением оливкового масла. Кроме этого в паэлью могут добавляться морепродукты, овощи, курица.

[ii] Та́пас — в Испании любая закуска, подаваемая в баре к пиву или вину. Это могут быть как орешки, чипсы или маслины, так и самостоятельные блюда. Чаще имеется в виду последнее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Принцесса на подушке - термин, обозначающий партнёра, который во время секса красиво лежит и красиво стонет, пока остальные делают всю работу :)  
> https://www.cosmo.ru/sex-love/sex/princessa-na-podushke-7-primet-chto-eto-tvoy-portret-v-sekse/  
> Но, правду сказать, Кроули здесь несколько выпендривается: чтоб все принцессы так зажигали, как Азирафэль.


	6. Chapter 6

Неделя промчалась в тумане красного вина, превосходной еды, совершенно невероятного количества оргазмов и прогулок по городу, в котором за новыми строениями ещё таился призрак знакомой им когда-то Севильи. То есть, если вкратце, медовый месяц получился отличный.

И всё же Кроули не мог не признать, что ему не терпится вернуться в Лондон, и Азирафэль, демонстрируя, вероятно, самое ясное доказательство своей любви, не дразнил его по этому поводу.

— Она бы прислала видео, если бы он сделал первые шаги, — успокаивал он Кроули, когда они садились в такси до поместья Даулингов.

— Но вдруг она этого _не увидела_? — дёргался Кроули.

Азирафэль похлопал его по руке, и Кроули смснул няне-замене, что они едут.

Она ждала их, когда они вошли с чёрного хода, и Маг цеплялся за её ногу. Он уже неплохо приноровился подтягиваться и стоять, держась за что-то, но дальше этого пока не заходило.

— Он очень хорошо себя вёл, — сказала няня. — Чистый ангел.

Кроули моргнул:

— Правда?

Она поджала губы:

— Вообще говоря, нет, он демон просто. Слава Богу, вы вернулись.

Кроули посмотрел на неё, опасно сузив глаза, но встал на колени на полу и протянул руки Магу.

— Иди сюда, мой родной, — постарался убедить его он.

— Ня! — сказал Маг, вытягивая руку. Их разделяло фута четыре. Кроули затаил дыхание.

И Маг сделал неуверенный шажок вперёд. Потом ещё один. И ещё один. А потом потерял равновесие и с крайне удивлённым видом плюхнулся на попу. Кроули поднял его на руки и сказал:

— Умница, милый, умница.

А затем разрыдался.

Он посмотрел на Азирафэля, который… снимал всё это на смартфон Кроули. Само собой, Азирафэль не всегда любил технологические новинки — но когда они были ему в чём-то выгодны, он был готов на всё, чтобы их освоить.

— Можешь уже остановить видео, — сдержанно произнёс Кроули, вытерев щёки и шмыгнув носом.

— Я же говорила, что он тебя дождётся, — проворковал Азирафэль, поскольку иногда он бывал совершенно невыносим. — Иди сюда, снимем салфи.

— Я понимаю, что сам себе это устроил, — пробормотал Кроули, но взял Мага поудобнее, и Азирафэль прижался ближе, навёл на них всех телефон и сделал несколько фото. Ни одно из них Кроули не смог бы назвать хорошим, но что-то в них было: сияющее лицо Азирафэля, пухлощёкая улыбка Мага и взгляд самого Кроули, полный яростной, тихой радости.

— Я могла бы вас снять, — негромко сказала няня-замена.

— Это же салфи, дорогая, — сказал Азирафэль.

— С _е_ лфи, — в сотый раз поправил Кроули.

— Это значит, снимать нужно самостоятельно, — продолжил Азирафэль, будто и не слышал. — Вам не пора ехать?

Она пробормотала себе под нос что-то не слишком лестное, но раз она собиралась уходить и никогда не возвращаться, Кроули было плевать.

— Мы дома, мы так по тебе скучали, — проговорил Азирафэль и расцеловал всё лицо Мага.

— Мы дома, — повторил Кроули и обнаружил, что говорит это всерьёз.

* * *

— Слушай меня, исчадье ада, — сказал Кроули. — Может, однажды тебе и предстоит править Бездной, но это не значит, что ты сегодня не будешь принимать ванну.

Маг просто захихикал и голышом побежал по коридору. Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, и дорогу ему преградил невидимый барьер, как раз чтоб Кроули хватило времени дойти и поднять Мага на руки.

— Растёшь ты, — с нотками ностальгии в голосе заметил Кроули. Разве ещё несколько недель назад Маг не умещался на сгибе его локтя? А вот ему уже и два исполняется.

Весь ритуал в ванной комнате прошёл своим чередом. Кроули намылил волосы Мага, которые были золотистыми в младенчестве, но сейчас потемнели и немного завились. Не в первый раз ему пришёл в голову вопрос, как Маг появился на свет, и (тоже не в первый раз) Кроули подумал, что ответ на это знать вовсе не хочет.

Азирафэль пришёл в детскую почитать Магу две положенные сказки. Последнее время он читал много историй о Винни-Пухе, потому что Азирафэль обожал А. А. Милна, а Маг — то, как Азирафэль читает на разные голоса, вероятно, потому, что был ещё ребёнком и не развил достаточно вкуса.

Но Пух всё-таки влипал в кучу передряг из-за своего чревоугодия, так что Кроули полагал возможным пока смотреть на это сквозь пальцы.

Маг заснул ещё до того, как Азирафэль дочитал вторую историю. Тот всё равно закончил (нормальным голосом), а потом Кроули подоткнул Магу одеяло.

— Ему завтра два исполняется, — сказал он Азирафэлю во время их собственного ежевечернего ритуала.

Азирафэль пошевелился в ванне и отхлебнул вина:

— Я ему торт испеку. Жаль, его родителей не будет.

Их постоянно не было, но вслух Кроули этого говорить не стал. Впрочем, Азирафэль так на него посмотрел поверх края бокала, что, похоже, он услышал всё равно.

— Он тебе кажется воплощением зла? — спросил Кроули. — Ну, в смысле, ты понимаешь. По сути своей.

— Не особенно, — ответил Азирафэль. — А воплощением добра кажется? По существу.

— Кто знает? — произнёс Кроули и сделал большой глоток.

— Но к горшку ты его приучил за несколько часов после обеда, — напомнил ему Азирафэль. — Насколько я понимаю, это практически граничит с чудом.

— Дело в умении общаться, последовательности и доверии, — сказал Кроули. — И никакого чуда, ни оккультного, ни эфирного.

— Ну разумеется, — согласился Азирафэль. А потом вздохнул: — Теперь осталось девять лет.

Кроули взял его за руку и потёр большим пальцем обручальное кольцо Азирафэля:

— Мы справимся, ангел. Мы будем любить его так нормально, что он никогда не поднимет руки на мир.

«На нас», — не сказал он, но Азирафэль снова его услышал и сжал руку Кроули так же крепко, как Кроули сжимал его.

— Что за торт? — через некоторое время спросил тот.

Азирафэль просветлел:

— О, я увидел рецепт в одном из твоих журналов с советами родителям…

— Ты сам на них подписался, — напомнил ему Кроули.

— …и решил, что как раз подойдёт, если только поменять кое-что…

* * *

Маг рано начал спрашивать «почему», возможно, из-за того, что Кроули без устали его поощрял.

Он ходил за Кроули и спрашивал: почему, почему, почему, почему? Родителей его это быстро утомило, но Кроули — нет. Он изо всех сил старался отвечать на все вопросы Мага, и если ответ на один вопрос приводил к другому, он отвечал и на него.

Однажды вечером перед сном Маг спросил:

— Почему на небе звёзды?

Кроули секунду подумал, а потом выдал ему подходящее возрасту научное объяснение, которое Маг, может, не запомнит или не поймёт до конца, но Кроули хотя бы постарался, как мог.

А Маг повернулся к Азирафэлю, поскольку даже в свои три с половиной года выучил, что повариха уступчивее няни:

— Повариха, а _на самом деле_ почему на небе звёзды?

— Потому что так ангелы сделали, — со своей блаженной улыбкой ответил Азирафэль.

Кроули нахмурился, на него глядя.

— _Ангел_ , — не подумав, прошипел он.

Маг посмотрел на Азирафэля широко раскрытыми глазами:

— Звёзды сделала повариха?

— Нет! — воскликнул Кроули, но было уже поздно, и, сколько он ни настаивал на своём _вполне подходящем_ научном объяснении, Мага оно не убеждало.

Азирафэль посчитал всё довольно забавным и позже вечером посмеялся на эту тему в постели:

— Представь, что я, Начало, творю звёзды! Дай мне этим насладиться, дорогой, это же очаровательно.

— Мы вообще-то под прикрытием! А что, если он и правда считает тебя ангелом?

— О, родной, конечно, нет, — ответил Азирафэль. — И даже скажи он кому-нибудь, никто не стал бы слушать.

Кроули обвил его руками.

— Ты мог бы их сотворить, — пробормотал он Азирафэлю в плечо.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, но я-то знаю, кто повесил на небе звёзды, — ответил тот и поцеловал его.

* * *

Ежегодные служебные записки устраивали Ад вплоть до седьмого дня рождения Мага, а потом Кроули призвали, чтобы сделать доклад.

Азирафэля призывать не стали.

— Им, похоже, совершенно всё равно, — сказал Азирафэль Кроули, пока тот добивался повиновения от майорана. Маг играл неподалёку на лужайке, в большой коробке, которую Кроули помог ему украсить и превратить в пиратский корабль. Человеческое воображение было просто что-то с чем-то.

Азирафэль и раньше так говорил, но сейчас его голос прозвучал резко и расстроенно, и Кроули поднял на него озабоченный взгляд.

— Тебя попросили присматривать за ситуацией, — напомнил он, потому что это знал точно.

— Но помимо этого — никаких приказов. Зачем тратить небесные благословения на Землю, которую всё равно позволите уничтожить, надо полагать, — ответил Азирафэль, комкая подол фартука.

Кроули встал и снял садовые перчатки.

— Ангел, — произнёс он и неуверенно положил руку на плечо Азирафэля, неуверенней, чем в течение многих лет до этого.

— Почему они так _поступают_? — дрожащим голосом спросил Азирафэль.

— Не знаю, — сказал Кроули и притянул Азирафэля в объятия, прямо посреди огорода.

Маг явно это заметил и пожертвовал пиратской карьерой, чтобы подойти и спросить:

— С поварихой всё хорошо?

Азирафэль вообще-то тихо плакал у Кроули на плече.

— Ей грустно, — ответил Кроули и немного поразмышлял над своими словами. Да, Азирафэлю было грустно — а ещё он был разочарован, сердит и растерян.

«Ему разбили сердце», — подумал Кроули. Только вот Небеса считали, что у ангелов нет сердец, поэтому и разбивать нечего. Но у Азирафэля было что.

— Грустить — нормально, — сказал Маг и обнял их обоих за талии.

— Он прав, — пробормотал Кроули. — И кто его этому научил?

— Ты, — сквозь слёзы ответил Азирафэль.

— Вам, может, какао? — спросил Маг, и Азирафэль выдавил слабый смешок.

— Думаю, немного какао не помешает, — заметил Кроули Магу, а потом добавил так, чтобы слышал только Азирафэль: — Этому его точно научил ты.

Они с Магом отвели Азирафэля на кухню, и Азирафэль позволил Магу по его настоянию помочь сделать какао, а потом Маг привёл аргументы, почему особое печенье поварихи точно улучшит его самочувствие.

— Но будет нормально, если вы хотите ещё поплакать, — сказал Маг, посмотрев на Кроули, чтобы тот подтвердил.

Кроули кивнул с одобрением, потому что никакой его Антихрист не заляпался бы токсичной маскулинностью.

Азирафэль немножко пошмыгал носом и взъерошил волосы Мага.

— Думаю, я пока наплакалась, дорогой. Ну как, хочешь помочь мне испечь это печенье?

Кроули смотрел, как Азирафэль с Магом делают тесто, а потом Маг принёс своё задание по чтению и читал вслух его им обоим, и они слушали, как он выговаривает слова и задаёт вопросы, когда встречает незнакомое. Это были совершенно обычные послеобеденные часы, которые могли бы стереться из памяти, вот только…

— Повариха? — произнёс Маг, когда дочитал задание.

— Да, родной, — откликнулся Азирафэль, начиная раскатывать охлаждённое тесто.

— Я вас люблю, — сказал Маг, и Азирафэль замер.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил он — не на автомате и не легкомысленно. Он ответил всем своим существом, и Кроули слышал эхо Божественного, окружившее саму суть Азирафэля. И на его лице совершенно не было прежнего отчаяния от бесчувственности Небес — Азирафэль выглядел решительно, готовым яростно встать на защиту своей любви. Кроули подумал: «Небесам и Аду лучше _поостеречься_ ».

— Хорошо, — сказал Маг. — Няня, можно поиграть на улице?

— Конечно, дорогой, — слабым голосом ответил Кроули.

Когда Маг вышел через чёрный ход, Азирафэль произнёс:

— Антония.

— Да, любовь моя?

— Надеюсь, ты простишь меня за то, как я выражаюсь, но пошёл _нахуй_ этот Великий план.

Кроули уставился на Азирафэля в шоке:

— Кто ты и что сделал с моим ангелом?

— Я — твоя жена, а Великий план — полный вздор.

— Прямо интересно, с чего Всемогущая его придумала, — пробормотал Кроули.

На лице Азирафэля появилось странное выражение:

— А Она его придумывала?

— Слушай, у Неё и раньше вздорные планы были…

— Но она их не записывала. Её План…

— Непостижим, — прошептал Кроули.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, давая этому уложиться в головах.

— Итак, — сказал в конце концов Кроули. — Пошёл нахуй этот Великий план?

— Пошёл нахуй этот Великий план, — согласился Азирафэль.

* * *

И туда они его и послали. Ну... Им помогли. И, ладно, может, они и позволили их одиннадцатилетнему крестнику отправиться с ними предотвращать Апокалипсис, но это вышло случайно: честное слово, они не ожидали, что он спрячется в Бентли, а потом оказались немножко заняты поисками настоящего Антихриста и помощью в его противостоянии с Небесами и Адом.

— Отстойный мужик, — с сочувствием сказал Маг Адаму после того, как тот _отрёкся от самого Сатаны_ , и это, возможно, было самым великим преуменьшением всех времён и народов.

— Следи за языком, — машинально заметил Азирафэль.

— Простите, — ответил Маг. Кроули на автомате всучил ему десять фунтов.

— Эй, — после паузы произнёс Адам. Поскрёб загривок. — Так они типа твои родители, да? — он кивнул на Кроули с Азирафэлем.

Маг замер:

— Семья — это те, кто находятся с тобой рядом, ты сам так сказал.

— Если хочешь, я мог бы… — Адам дёрнул плечом. — Ты мог бы стать их сыном. По-настоящему.

Маг снова на них посмотрел, и, Кто-то ему свидетель, Кроули помнил его и когда он умещался на сгибе его руки, и во все годы в промежутке.

— Я и так их сын, — просто ответил Маг.

— Логично, — согласился Адам. — Думаю, теперь мне надо всё вернуть на своё место. Но я прослежу, чтобы твоих родителей оставили в покое.

Маг удивил их всех, кинувшись на шею Адаму и крепко его обняв. А потом Антихрист-который-решил-что-ну-его-всё взял и обнял его в ответ.

Наконец Маг отступил в сторону и спросил:

— Няня, повариха, мы можем поехать домой?

— Конечно, дорогой, — сказал Кроули.

И они пошли к автобусной остановке; Кроули держал одну руку Мага, Азирафэль — другую, а Маг задавал вопрос за вопросом и вопрос за вопросом.

— Значит, когда вы говорили, мол, гендер — это то, что ты сам решишь, вы правда так всерьёз считали? — спросил Маг с задумчивым видом. Так уж вышло, точно непонятно почему, что Азирафэль с Кроули оба предстали мужчинами после того, как Кроули остановил время.

— Я так правда всерьёз считал, — подтвердил Кроули. — Тебя смущает, когда мы так выглядим? — с любопытством уточнил он.

— Мы не навязываем окружающим, как должны выглядеть их тела, — Маг нахмурился, глядя испепеляющим взором ребёнка, почти доросшего до подростка. И добавил: — Няня, очки просто отпад, можно их поносить?

Кроули заколебался, а потом снял очки, в первый раз нарочно показывая Магу свои глаза с тех пор, как тот был ещё младенцем. Маг даже внимания не обратил — просто нацепил очки и вытащил телефон, чтобы сделать селфи на троих.

— Ты это в инстаграм не вывесишь, — сказал Кроули.

— Ну _няня_ …

* * *

В первый день всей остальной их жизни Маг отправился вместе с ними в книжный магазин Азирафэля.

— Ух ты, _ничего себе_ , — сказал Маг, глядя на полки магазина _с жадностью_.

Он по-прежнему оставался няниным мальчиком, но вкус в литературе и выпечке ему целиком и полностью сформировал Азирафэль.

— Можешь читать всё, что вздумается, — сказал ангел, и это, вероятно, было самое альтруистичное проявление его любви по сей день.

— Подберёте мне что-нибудь? — с потрясённым видом попросил Маг.

Азирафэль что-то задумчиво пробормотал и исчез где-то между стопок книг; его платье шуршало, а каблуки цокали по полу.

— Няня, — начал Маг, а потом замолчал. — Вы ещё останетесь моей няней? Или вернётесь к… — он махнул на интерьер магазина.

— Исчадье ада, ты правда думаешь, что сможешь так легко от меня избавиться? — поинтересовался Кроули.

— Но я ведь на самом деле не… ну, знаете. Это же Адам.

— Ты всегда будешь моим маленьким чудовищем, — ласково сказал Кроули. — Всегда.

И он обнял Мага, пользуясь тем, что тот пока ещё не дорос до возраста, когда будет возражать и считать себя слишком взрослым для этого.

— Няня, — счастливым голосом пожаловался Маг.

— О, вот и готово, — проговорил Азирафэль, возвращаясь с целой охапкой книг.

— Отложи их пока — что вы оба думаете на тему пойти пообедать? — спросил Кроули.

Маг, казалось, искренне не в силах был выбрать, но его желудок забурчал, как по заказу. Все перекусы на чёрный день из сумочки Кроули он уже съел.

— А суши можно?

— О да, давайте, — с энтузиазмом сказал Азирафэль, и улыбался он при этом так чудесно, что Кроули не мог не наклониться, чтобы его поцеловать.

— Вы когда-нибудь пустите меня за руль вашей машины? — спросил Маг, пока они все рассаживались в Бентли.

— Даже не надейся, — ответил Кроули, и Азирафэль одарил его взглядом. Он сдался. — Когда подрастёшь. Только по особым случаям.

Маг на заднем сиденье возликовал, а Азирафэль взял Кроули за руку, большим пальцем гладя по обручальному кольцу.

Кроули влился в поток лондонского транспорта (Азирафэль охал на тему пешеходов, а Маг восторженно смеялся) и спросил:

— Может, мы лучше в «Ритц»?

— Суши! — хором сказали Азирафэль и Маг, и Кроули сдался на милость капризов своей семьи, чувствуя, как приподнимаются уголки губ, а потом позволил ощущению счастья полностью его затопить.


End file.
